Shattered Light
by AwakenTheChaos
Summary: Everyone has a story, be it good or bad. This is Akira's story, a tale of tragedy and hope, as she struggles to deal with the tasks of life. Long lost relations, 7 years of loneliness and arrogant tigers, Akira has to deal with it all. It all starts after Akira returns from a 2 year hiatus hiatus alongside Mystogan. [OC x Sting]
1. Chapter 1 - Pilot

**Chapter 1 - Pilot**

Two lone figures walked towards the Fairy Tail guild hall. One was covered in head to toe in fabric, a mask donning his face to hide his identity. Next to him walked a young girl, a cape drawn over her shoulders, covering her figure. Her rich dark brown hair was barely visible behind the cloak, as she walked in sync with the other.

The man halted a few metres from the guild door, before turning to his companion. "You ready for this? 2 years is a long time. I'm going to cast the sleeping spell before we enter. Are you sure you don't want to come on another mission with me?"

The girl chuckled before responding, "I'm sure. Thanks Mystogan, but it's been 2 long years since I've seen any of them, I think I'll stay to catch up with them. You think they'll still remember me? It's certainly be a while, I don't look like a fetus anymore." The said male gave her an incredulous look, while she continued, "I'm sure you'll pop by sometime soon, besides, I think after having to put up with my company for the past year a break would be nice."

The male, Mystogan, gave a deep chuckle. "Looking like a fetus? Akira, you still do. You're only fourteen, still a bit more growing to do," he teased. "Anyhow, let's get this over with."

Akira watched as Mystogan cast his spell, straining her ears to hear the faintly familiar voice of Master Makarov muttering "He's coming." Soon after, the sound of body fallings followed.

"Not again," grumbled the resident ice mage.

"So tired ..." a female voice murmured. The sound of even more bodies collapsing followed, until nothing but an eerie silence sat over the guild.

"It's done, come on," Mystogan started again towards the guild door, opening it to reveal the sight of all the members sprawled out across the hall, all unconscious.

Akira couldn't help but break into a huge smile, her eyes darting around the area as she scanned for the familiar faces of her old friends. Her attention was snapped back by the faint muttering from Makarov.

"Mystogan ... Akira..." he spoke quietly, barely keeping his eyes open. Akira's smile broke into a grin, and she bounced towards the master.

"Gramps! Wow it's been so long since I've seen everyone, I'm glad to be back. I've got a lot of stories to tell, but for now, I feel like surprising the others," her grin was contagious, as Makarov's lips edged into a smirk, as he nodded in approval.

Meanwhile, Mystogan had made his way over to the mission board, quickly snatching a random mission before walking back towards them. By then, Akira had seated herself down at the bar next to Makarov, both watching Mystogan's movements.

"I shall return, have fun Akira" his soft voice echoed throughout the dead silent hall.

"No .. wait ... lift your sleeping spell before you leave," Makarov quickly responded, as Mystogan turned and headed towards the door.

"Five ... four ... three ... two ... one ..."

No sooner than he uttered his last words, he quickly dissipated into a cloud of mist. Immediately, groans were heard as the guild members started to wake up from their slumber, grumbling incoherent curses.

* * *

"Aw man ... was Mystogan here?" A wizard by the name of Jet complained.

His friend, Droy, hummed in response. "What a jerk!"

"Does he have to put us to sleep every time he comes here?" The female companion of the group, Levy, joined in on the disgruntled complaining.

Akira chuckled quietly to herself, she had moved her hood back up to her face, as she silently listened in to the conversations. Her ears perked up as she heard a new voice ask, "Who's this Mystogan guy?"

Akira studied the girl, noticing her blonde hair, before having her attention snapped to the jingling on her belt. _Celestial Wizard._

"For one, he is a contender for Fairy Tail's strongest wizard," Elfman offered.

The blonde looked up interested, "Really?"

"Yeah, and for some reason he doesn't want anyone to see what he looks like, so whenever he comes here to take a job he casts a sleeping spell. Been a while since I've felt his magic, I think he's just come back from a long mission," Gray Fullbuster, the ice make wizard commented.

"That's kinda creepy," the blonde deadpanned. Akira had to hold back the urge to laugh at her reaction, it was fairly normal. It had taken Akira a while to understand why Mystogan did so too.

Her thoughts were once again cut off by Gray continuing, "Master Makarov is the only guy here who's gotten a good look at his face."

"That's not true. I've seen him before," a sharp masculine voice cut through the hall, grabbing the attention of all the mages.

"Laxus?"

"Talk about rare," Macao muttered.

Wakaba stared at Laxus in shock, agreeing with Macao as he commented, "You're never here!"

"... And here is another contender." Gray rolled his eyes, already knowing that trouble was going to start. Akira merely raised an eyebrow from underneath her cloak. _So Laxus doesn't hang around much anymore ...?_

The smirk on Laxus's face only grew larger. "Mystogan's just a little bit shy, you should all respect his privacy," he enticed, enjoying the reaction he was getting.

Akira scoffed. _As if Laxus meant that, he was simply trying to get a rouse_. Almost immediately, said male's eyes snapped down to where she sat, widening a bit when he recognised her scent.

His mouth opened to made a snide remark to her, however he didn't get the chance before Natsu jumped in shouting at him.

"Alright Laxus, you and me, right now!"

His fists lit up on fire as he stood ready to fight. Most members watching the interaction merely face palmed, how typical of him.

"Getting your butt kicked once a day wasn't enough?" Gray rolled his eyes, not believing the idiot.

"Hey!" Natsu glared at Gray.

"Yeah pal, if you can't even beat against the red head, don't even bother with me." Laxus chuckled as he smugly watched Natsu's reaction. By now, Akira was growing extremely tired of his attitude, however it would seem she wasn't the only one.

Without delay, said 'red head,' named Erza, rose from her seat and glared daggers at Laxus.

"What are you trying to say?" Her eyes narrowed sharply.

Gray started to panic, not liking where this was heading. An angry Erza was the last thing anyone wanted. "No need to get all worked up Erza!" His efforts were in vain.

The smug smile on Laxus disappeared, he looked down from the balcony as if the others were well below him.

"I'm saying that I'm the guild's strongest wizard!" he declared, once again smirking. His actions were enough to anger the fire wizard.

"Then come down here and prove it!" Natsu shouted through his clenched teeth.

" _You_ come to me little man."

That was it. With that response, Natsu snapped, relighting his hands and charging up the staircase towards the lightning mage. He started to ascend, before a giant hand came down on him from no where, instantly flattening him.

"You're not allowed on the second floor Natsu," Makarov scolded, before muttering, "At least not yet."

Laxus continued to smirk, this time in victory. "I think you made him grumpy!" He chuckled. Akira's left eye twitched, she was close to snapping point. Was this really the same Laxus she once knew?

"That's enough out of you Laxus," came Makarov's response.

The blonde haired mage merely scoffed, before straightening himself up, and opened his mouth to reinstate his authority.

"The most powerful mage in the guild isn't some chick or a hooded weirdo." By now Akira was seconds away from talking back, ready to react to his next egotistic statement.

"You wanna know what the strongest wizard looks like? Well you're looking right at him!" Laxus once again declared, pointing his finger at himself to further express his point.

Akira decided enough was enough, and angrily muttered under her breath, "All I see is an asshole. Talk about an overrated ego." She knew he had strong hearing, and would hear her comment.

As expected, Laxus snapped his head in her direction, eyes narrowing. "You wanna say that to my face?" He growled out.

Akira looked up to face him, her crystal blue eyes glaring into his. "You heard me," she gritted out. "What the heck happened to you? Jeez. The Laxus I knew wasn't such an irritating dick. Whatever the hell you are, I'm not at all impressed."

With those threatening words, every mage in the guild turned pale. Did this figure really just say that to Laxus? Hell was about to break lose.

Laxus looked stunned for a second, before recomposing himself. "Excuse me ...? Looks like two years with Mystogan turned you into a little bitch." His eyes glared anger, as if challenging her to talk back, to which Akira was more than happy to comply.

"Yeah _, thanks_ ... and apparently two years without me made you and even bigger asshole. Damn, I didn't think that was possible," Akira whistled out, enjoying seeing how pissed off he was becoming.

By now the guild hall was dead silent. No one dared make a move or speak. Someone was actually challenging Laxus? It wasn't heard of!

It didn't take long for electric sparks to start radiating off Laxus. It was a warning, a strong visual that he was extremely irritated. Generally, anyone who wanted to walk away alive would have known to back down and run, but not Akira. No, she was getting a rouse out of pissing him off so much. _Serves him right the bastard!_

A smirk broke out on her face, and she innocently cooed, "Oooh, what's this? Ha! Sparky's got a short circuit." With those words she knew she'd pushed him over the edge.

Instantly, lightning hurled towards Akira as Laxus used his lightning body to appear behind her. Akira simply turned around, not really intimidated by his attempts. His entire body sparked, the tension was thick in the air.

They glared at each other for what seemed like eternity. Neither side speaking, neither side backing down. The others watched on in suspense.

Finally, Laxus spoke.

"Careful brat, keep it up, and I'll teach you to shut your trap." His tone was low, the threat coming across loud and clear, however, Akira did not let herself flinch. If it had not been for her anger, she would have backed down by now.

With those words, Laxus scoffed loudly, before turning his back on her and storming out of the guild.

* * *

Silence followed for a few minutes afterwards, everyone stood still trying to process what had just happened.

"ARE YOU CRAZY!?" the guild's resident drunk, Cana, finally yelled, snapping everyone from their suspended state.

Wakaba looked at her as if she crazy. "You've got some guts kid."

Most mages were still trying to process the fact that someone stood up to Laxus. By most, everyone except Natsu.

After he snapped out of his shock, Natsu shouted the first thought that came to his mind. "Awesome! Fight me!" Natsu charged at her, ready to attack.

Everyone else stood by and sweat dropped. _Trust Natsu to challenge her._

Akira merely stood still, waiting for Natsu's attack. Natsu raised his fist, and was about to strike, when he suddenly stopped.

 _Sniff sniff_.

Natsu started to sniff at the air. "Wait ... you smell familiar ..."

A grin broke out from under the hood.

"About time you realized!" Akira laughed, lifting off her hood to reveal her long brown hair that was neatly kept under the hood.

In a split second, Natsu had recognised her.

"Akira!"

"The one and only. Good to see ya Na ... oomph!" Natsu had charged at her, glomping her and catching Akira off guard. They both tumbled to the floor.

The remaining members of the guild were dead silent, Gray and Loke stood frozen in shock. After Natsu's actions, the guild immediately broke into cheer, happy to see their guild mate had returned. Everyone came and greeted her, welcoming her back after not seeing her for a long time. Akira smiled, glad to be back among her friends and family.

Gray and Loke however, were still to move an inch. Seeing Akira after two long years was a shock to them, she had disappeared so suddenly, they were not expecting to see their best friend again.

Armoured clinkered as Erza walked up to Akira, raising her hand for them to shake. "What a surprise, welcome home Akira," Erza smiled warmly at her.

"Thanks Erza, it's good to be home." Akira accepted the hand and shook, before Erza grabbed her and pulled her into a strong hug. Akira couldn't help but wince as her head hit the metal breastplate.

After releasing her, Erza asked, "May I ask, where have you been? It must have been about two years now, you just vanished overnight without word. We were worried, we had no idea where you went."

Akira's smiled vanished, and she looked back shocked. "Wait, Gramps didn't tell you?"

All heads immediately turned to the drunk guild master who sat there looking guilty. "Heuheu, it may have ... umm ... _slipped my mind_?" He laughs nervously. Everyone sweat dropped.

"He said you were on a mission, but that was all," Natsu paused, before excitedly exclaiming, "Where did you go? Did you look for the dragons? Did you find them? Did you find Aurora or Igneel?"

Akira looked dumbfounded at Natsu. "The dragons? No ... actually, I spent the last 2 years accompanying Mystogan. That's kind of why I upped and left, he asked me last minute, I had to make a split second decision.

Silence followed, until the entire guild simultaneously yelled,

"WHAT!?"


	2. Chapter 2 - Meeting Mr Mysterious

**Chapter 2 - Meeting Mr Mysterious**

Cheers broke out throughout the guild hall. Somehow, the guild had turned Akira's return into a full on party. The hall was filled with chaos, laughter and alcohol.

Akira had been constantly bombarded by 'welcome homes' that she hadn't yet had a chance to just sit down and relax.

Spotting an opportunity, Akira quickly made pace towards a spare table towards the back of the hall. A sigh left her lips as she sat down, leaning back and kicking her legs up, while half closing her eyes _. Finally!_

"So hey, I don't think we've been properly introduced yet."

A soft but friendly voice snapped Akira out of her trance. She turned her head to see the blonde celestial wizard she'd noticed earlier, smiling warmly at her.

"Oh yeah. Sorry, been so caught up with everyone welcoming me home, finally got a chance to relax," Akira chuckled, returning a friendly smile to the blonde.

The other laughed in return, "That sounds about right, if there is anything I've learnt it's that life in Fairy Tail is chaotic. Anyhow, my name is Lucy. I'm a celestial wizard!"

Akira sat up and raised her hand for Lucy to shake. "Name's Akira Rikugoú, soul dragon slayer. At your service." She gave a toothy grin, and Lucy couldn't help but notice how much like Natsu's it was. She started to get side-tracked, before she realized what Akira has just said.

"Wait, dragon slayer! Another one!?" She shrieked.

Akira laughed, scratching the back of her head, "Yes, another one. Like Natsu, I was raised by a dragon. The soul dragon to be more precise, Aurora."

Lucy's posture immediately changed, and she looked somewhat nervous. Finally, she softly spoke her question, "Did … did she go missing too …?"

Akira's smile saddened.

"Yeah, same day Natsu's father Igneel did." A sigh escaped her lips. "Ah well, I've moved on now. It's been 7 years, I've just accepted it."

"7 years? How old would you have been, what, like 8 or 9?" Lucy asked, noticing how young Akira looked compared to the others.

"I was 7 when she left."

"Oh, so that would you make you 14 now then ..?" Akira nodded. "Oh my gosh! What kind of mother leaves a 7 year old child alone!?" Lucy was horrified.

A masculine voice interrupted the conversation.

"Dragon parents apparently."

Akira's eyes flickered towards the newcomer, noticing it was none other than Gray. She rolled her eyes, he had become a bit of an older brother to her a few months after she first joined the guild. He made it clear how he disapproved of Aurora leaving Akira alone like she had.

Gray sat down on the bench next to her, and soon after Lucy joined them. Silence enveloped them, not that Akira minded.

"So, I have to ask … How did you meet Mystogan? By the sound of it, he keeps his identity secret," Lucy broke the silence.

Akira laughed, "Oh, he does. It was by pure chance I got to see him. Kind of a weird story actually." Once again, Akira scratched the back of her head.

"Oh, do tell!"

"Yeah, do tell! I wanna know as well!" A rowdy voice broke the conversation, as Natsu popped out of nowhere.

Gray jumped from the sudden intrusion. "Jesus Natsu! Don't just randomly pop out of nowhere!"

Natsu merely grinned, as Erza joined them at the same, agreeing with Natsu.

Gray sighed, before turning his attention back to Akira. "To be honest, I'm curious too. I'd like to know how you ended up on a mission with him."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

Akira gestured to Erza and Natsu to sit, indicating she was about to tell the story. "Alright. Well, I'll start with the first time I saw him. It kind of went down like this …"

* * *

 _2 Years Ago_

 _A 12 year old Akira was walking in the afternoon sun towards the guild. Something seemed off in the air, but Akira couldn't pinpoint the source. As she neared the guild, Akira couldn't help but notice the eerie silence that seemed to envelop the place._

 _Almost at the entrance now, Akira picked up on a spell in the air. A sleeping spell, she thought. Using her soul magic, she shielded her mind with a barrier of energy to prevent the sleeping spell from taking effect. Thankfully, she had noticed the spell beforehand, or else she would have been effected._

 _Ever so slowly, Akira cautiously pulled open the guild doors, revealing the sprawled out and unconscious bodies of all the guild mates. Her first reaction, was to immediately freak._

 _An unknown scent drifted into her nose, and she turned to look up, finding the source to the smell. A man, covered in clothes and wearing a mask, stood over at the mission board, staring at her with wide eyes._

 _Akira was taken back, returning his stare, noticing his brown eyes seemed to be filled with surprise, and some sort of recognition. Why would he recognize her? Akira knew she had never met this man before in her life._

 _Almost immediately, the man composed himself, nodding to Master Makarov in recognition that he was taking a new mission, and headed towards the door, passing Akira in a hurry._

 _Akira immediately turned, following the man's movements, until he dissipated into the air. Confusion and surprise filled Akira. What had just happened, who was he?_

 _Eventually, Akira turned back to Makarov, giving him an expression that asked for an explanation._

 _"_ _Mystogan. He just became S-Class this year, doesn't like to be seen. He's fine, not dangerous. It's just a sleeping spell, the others should wake up about now. I'm surprised you weren't effected," Makarov responded._

 _Almost instantly after his reply, groaning started to fill the guild as the sleeping members woke up._

 _Akira still stood baffled. So, he was the powerful Mystogan? Most certainly not what she was expecting, but nevertheless, he had successfully grabbed her attention. Akira wasn't sure exactly why, but she felt drawn to him._

* * *

"Wait, really? That was when you first met him!?" Natsu questioned.

"So weird!" Lucy cried.

Akira laughed at her response. "Yep! Told you it was weird." She smiled.

"Interesting ... so he wears a full body outfit? I wonder why he keeps his identity such a secret," Erza started to mumble, stroking her chin for extra effect.

Gray gave Erza a weird look, before realizing the story wasn't quite finished.

"Wait! So when did he ask you to go on the mission with him?"

All of them paused, realizing Gray had a point, the question was still not answered. Akira smiled, remembering the events.

"It was a few days later. Shall I continue the story?" They all nodded furiously, settling in to hear the second part of the tale.

* * *

 _It was a cool evening, Akira was walking alone on the outskirts of Magnolia, heading towards her home in the mountains. It had been about 3 days since she'd first seen Mystogan, and she couldn't get him off her mind._

 _A figure loomed behind her, appearing out of no where. Akira whipped around, hands lighting in a pale silver glow, ready to attack the intruder. She couldn't help but feel like the figure was familiar, as she squinted her eyes in the darkness to try and get a better look._

 _It struck her like lightning. "Mystogan?" she questioned, lowering her hands and letting her magic die out, before panic crossed her mind. "Wait, you are Mystogan ... right?"_

 _"Yes," came the short response._

 _Akira felt confused, what was he doing? "What are you doing here?"_

 _She half expected no response, so was surprised when he did._

 _"A mission. It's S-Class, I was going to suggest we complete it together. It would appear we both share a mutual fascination towards one another. What do you think?"_

 _Thoughts whirled through Akira's head. Mystogan, THE Mystogan wants to do a mission with her? And an S-Class no less? Akira felt excitement build up inside her, and she practically squealed her answer. "Yes! Definitely! When do we leave?"_

 _"Now."_

 _She did a double take. Was he serious? She stammered, "Now, as in now now?"_

 _Once again, his short response was heard. "Yes."_

 _Akira deadpanned. She could already see his lack of words could end up getting on her nerves. Frustrated, Akira commented, "You really don't speak much do you?"_

 _A low chuckle was heard from his direction, "My apologies, I'm use to being on my own. I'm not much for conversation. Don't worry about Makarov, I spoke to him about taking you on a mission earlier, so he'll know where you are."_

 _"Oh ...ok then," Akira once again stammered, he seemed to know how to render her speechless. Deciding to make conversation, she mused, "Soooo, what's with the whole mask thing?"_

 _She was met with silence, and Mystogan merely stared at her with a raised eyebrow._

 _"Ok ok, not now, I get it. But by the end of this mission I swear I'll win you over!" She declared, giving him a thumbs up. Mystogan merely chuckled in response._

 _"Time to leave."_

 _Akira hummed in response, before the thought struck her. He had said that he was fascinated by her. Mystogan, fascinated by her of all things? Why? She had to know, so Akira called out to him. "Wait!."_

 _He stopped and turned to her, indicating he was waiting for her to continue._

 _"Why do I fascinate you? You said just before you were also fascinated by me."_

 _"You remind me of someone." His response was short and simple, to which he delivered quickly._

 _Akira's eyebrow twitched, already frustrated by the basic response. "Maybe care to elaborate?"_

 _"No."_

 _Akira sighed. This was going to be a long trip. Who did she remind him of? Questions filled her mind, and before she realized, Mystogan had managed to walk off, leaving her behind. She snapped out of her thoughts realizing he was barely in sight, before immediately running after him. This was going to be fun._

* * *

"So, did you get to see under the mask? I bet he's a secret prince on the run, and must cover his face to keep his identity secret!" Lucy dreamily mused, swaying with hearts in her eyes.

Akira gave the blonde an incredulous look. _I think I know what types of books she reads_. Her face then turned into a smirk, and she teased, "Me to know, you possibly to never find out."

"Aww come on 'Kira! Don't say that!" Natsu whined, wanting to know badly.

"As Laxus so nicely stated earlier," Akira responded, quoting 'nicely' with her fingers before continuing, "Mystogan prefers his privacy. It's not my place to say anything, I respect his privacy."

Erza nodded, content with the response, "Fair enough, we can all respect that."

"Nooo! I want to know! What does he look like!?" Natsu continued to rant, before being met with Erza's disapproving glare. He slowly shrank, before muttering defeated, "On second thought ... never mind."

Silence enveloped the group for a few seconds, before Erza looked to Akira.

"Anyhow, you look quite tired Akira. Perhaps you should call it a night, it's been quite full on since you've come back."

Akira nodded in acknowledgement. It was true, she was feeling quite lethargic. A yawn escaped her lips, and Gray chuckled, getting up to leave her be, the others following suit.

* * *

Somehow, Akira had ended up in front of the mission board. Though tired, Akira remembered she was low on jewels, so decided to look for an easy one to take in the morning.

"Hmm, a lot to choose from."

One mission in particular caught her eye.

 _Help! Emergency! My daughter has gone missing in the neighbouring forests. In desperate need for someone to find her before something bad happens! Offering 35,000J in return!_

Akira decided she'd take it. With her dragon slayer nose, it should be easy for her to pick up the scent and track down the girl.

She picked it off the board, before heading towards Mirajane, gently placing it down in front of the bartender.

"Hey Mira, I'm going to take this mission."

Mira looked up in surprise, exclaiming, "Oh, but you just got back!"

Akira sheepishly scratched the back of her head. "Yeah, I know, but I need jewels to buy food, so was just going to do a quick mission. Besides, it kinda sounds urgent."

"Hmm, very well. You leaving now?" Mira asked.

"Oh Mavis no, too tired! I'll head out first thing tomorrow morning."

Mira gave Akira a warm smile, "Alrighty then! Stay safe."

Akira smiled back.

"Thanks Mira, will do."


	3. Chapter 3 - The Scent Of Despair

**Chapter 3 - The Scent Of Despair**

Akira was not amused. A perfectly beautiful morning, ruined by a bad case of motion sickness. She had taken an early train to head to the location quickly, and of course, had triggered her motion sickness. Thankfully, hers was not as bad as Natsu's, but still enough to leave her feeling icky for a while afterwards.

Silently grumbling, Akira cursed to herself as she stumbled down the path towards the client's home. A huge forest was to her left, and if it were not for her sickness, Akira would have found the walk rather peaceful. The man lived about a 40 minute walk from the train station on the town's outskirts, so Akira had dragged herself off the train floor and made track.

"Ugh, I swear, motion sickness will be the death of me."

* * *

After seemingly forever, Akira saw the house of the client in sight. It took the first 20 minutes of walking for her motion sickness clear up, _(Which, mind you, had seemed like hours in itself)_ and she hummed as she continued down her path. She had passed a few villagers along the way, all who were friendly towards her. Akira had a good feeling, she was going to complete this.

The client, named Kato, had been extremely grateful to see Akira. After spending a good five minutes endlessly thanking her, Akira was finally able to get some information out of him.

His daughter, Joy, had gone into the neighbouring woods two days ago and never returned home. The father was worried sick, fearing the worst may have happened to her. He had immediately contacted guilds with his request, and Akira was the first one to answer. Apparently Joy quite often explored, but never once failed to return home at night. He had stayed up until early morning awaiting her return, but she never came. That was when he knew something was wrong.

Akira had assured him that she would find Joy, and would bring her home safely. She now had a faint idea of where the girl may be, and what may have happened. It was possible that she had been attacked by something, but Akira had a feeling that was unlikely.

"I'm going to need to smell something of hers."

Kato's reaction to Akira's simple request had amused her endlessly. She had then needed to go on and explain that she was a dragon slayer, and as such, had a stronger sense of smell and hearing than most people. Akira planned to follow the trail and see if she could pick up a scent, which would ultimately lead her to Joy. The man thought the plan was genius.

* * *

After collecting this information, Akira was now ready to head out and search. Once again, the man thanked her sincerely, and with that, she headed out.

It was about midday now, the morning long gone and the day rolled into early afternoon. The sun was up in the middle of the sky, and the land was well awake with the chatter of woodland creatures.

So far Akira had been out for an hour looking for any sign of the girl, with no such luck. The forest floor was covered in a thick layer of debris, dead autumn leaves and fallen twigs constantly cracked and crunched under her boots. The landscape had started to change, moving from the spaced out woodland forest she first entered, to a condensed thick forest, as the terrain started to slowly slope. She was closing in on the local mountains, which laid in the heart of the forest.

The sun glimmered through the canopy, providing just enough warm and light to sustain life, and keep the forest at a peaceful temperature. Akira had stopped to admire her surroundings, watching as the forest animals went about their daily business, paying her no mind.

Akira was starting to worry, perhaps she was going in the wrong direction? She had yet to find a single clue to indicate that Joy had in fact walked this way. She was struggling to pick up a scent, and furthermore hunger was starting to strike.

Once again, her stomach grumbled, this time much louder than before. Akira sighed, giving in to the hunger. "Looks like I'll need to find some food," she grumbled.

Thankfully, food was much easier to find. It didn't take long for Akira to track down some fruit, apple more specifically, growing on a tree. What an apple tree was randomly doing in the middle of no where, Akira did not know, nor did she really care. She was hungry, and as a true dragon slayer, nothing mattered anymore but finding a decent meal. Looked like the apples were going to suffice.

Sitting down under the apple tree, she closed her eyes and brought one of the few apples she had picked to her mouth. _Crunch._

Akira sighed in relief, chewing slowly to savour the flavour. It was exactly what she needed, something to fill her stomach. Akira had grown fond of apples thanks to Mystogan's strange addiction to them. _That man eats an unhealthy amount of apples, I swear._ Akira grimaced at the thought.

The lunch break was well received, she now felt refreshed and ready to continue. As she stood up, an orange object caught her eye.

Slowly moving towards it, Akira was quick to realize it was a torn piece of fabric. She gently removed it from the branch it hung, and gave it a sniff. _Joy, it smells like Joy_.

Akira inwardly sighed. _Finally!_ There was now a clue, this would hopefully help her find a trail. She looked around quickly, not finding anything else except for a single footprint.

Taking a guess, Akira headed in the direction the footprint pointed. If she had any luck, Joy would have headed in a straight path from there.

Akira carefully edged her way along the forest, searching for any clues with each step she took. There wasn't much to go by, but as she travelled further, signs of a struggle became apparent. It looked like the girl had been running, twigs and branches were snapped, and more footprints started to show. Akira concluded it must have rained the other day, as her footprints looked carved into dried mud.

She reached a small ledge, and looked down. The entire side of the mount looked like someone had tripped and tumbled down it. _Crap, I hope she didn't hurt herself to badly!_

Sliding down, Akira checked the areas for any other signs. The footprints had now changed slightly, it appeared that the second foot was being dragged behind, making Akira believe that Joy may have injured herself. She couldn't have gone too far then.

Almost instantly, Akira heard a rather faint noise, sounding like a sob. She froze, focusing purely on hearing the noise again.

Once again, there it was! Akira was definitely not imagining it, she definitely heard something crying. It had to be Joy, all the clues pointed in the fact that she was nearby injured somewhere.

Almost breaking into a run, Akira quickly headed in the direction of the noise, determined to find the source.

As she ran, Akira noticed she started to get quite close to a rocky slope of the mountain, ascending directly upwards. She was directly on the mountains' side, which could mean there'd be caves nearby. Perhaps Joy had taken shelter in a cave away from the elements?

As predicted, Akira was right. The sobbing became more apparent the closer Akira got, and she immediately spotted a small entrance to a cave. Perfect size for someone like Joy.

Akira stopped stop to sniff the air. Joy's scent filled her nose. Yes, she was definitely in the right area. A small smile graced her face, she'd found her.

Cautiously, Akira entered the cave. The sound of sobbing had now turned into crying, however Akira could not yet see the girl. _She must have gone further into the cave._

Stepping slowly she entered further, watching as the light from the entrance became smaller and smaller. _Ugh, this isn't going to work. I can barely see ... I need some light._

Taking a deep breath, Akira focused on her magic.

"Soul Dragon's Subliminal Sphere," she muttered. Instantly, in her hand a small sphere of silvery white energy appeared, illuminating enough light for Akira to see where she was going. Even though this spell was generally used to throw at opponents, Akira also used it to provide light at times when she came across dark places.

It took no time for her to find the huddled version of her target, Joy. Ginger hair was matted, covered in dirt, as the girl sat with her head between her knees, crying loudly. Her clothes were tattered, and her left foot was bandaged in an amateur job.

The girl noticed the light coming towards her, and in a single motion snapped her head up towards the source. Her green eyes radiated fear, as she trembled out, "H-hello?"

After gentle coaxing, Akira was able to calm Joy down, reassuring her that she'd get her back home soon. It didn't take much for Akira to work out that Joy couldn't walk, so she carefully picked her up bridal style, and set off to carry her home. A long walk was ahead of them.

* * *

By mid afternoon the duo reached the outskirts of the forest, as Akira continued to carry the young girl in her arms. They had conversed about random subjects to pass the time. Joy was reserved at first, but had opened up to Akira in no time.

The father's house once again came into view. Kato sat on the front porch watching the approaching figures, eyes wide.

"Oh god! You found her! Is she hurt?" He rambled, concern filling his voice.

Akira gave a short sigh, meeting the man's gaze with a stern one of her own, "Yes, sprained ankle by the looks of it. A few cuts and scratches, but aside from that, she'll live. I would have tended to them when I first found her, but I didn't bring proper medical supplies with me."

The man nodded ferociously, taking in her every word. "No worries, I have supplies here. Please, bring her inside."

He motioned towards the front door, holding it open for Akira, and she took the cue to enter.

She laid the girl down on the couch, as Kato scrambled around his kitchen trying to find the medical kit. In the end, Akira stayed while Joy's wounds were treated to, explaining to Kato where she had found her.

Kato insisted that she stayed for a cup of tea, while he piled together her reward. Akira graciously accepted, more than willing to sit down and relax for a bit after being on the move all day.

She was handed the reward, and thanked him. Kato simply responded, "No, thank you for bringing my daughter home. I am forever in your gratitude."

About half an hour later, Akira decided it was time to leave. Joy had decided to get up to say goodbye, hugging Akira and thanking her once again. Akira smiled, she was glad to have reunited this family.

After the final goodbyes had been said, Akira turned and headed off. The small family had told her she was welcomed back anytime, she was grateful to have made two new acquaintances.

* * *

Akira hummed as she returned upon the trail she originally used to get to the client. She closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of the sun on her face. After seeing the radiating happiness of the family being back together, her mood skyrocketed, a sense of accomplishment filled her. A voice broke her out of her trance.

"I've been waiting for you."

Akira's attention focused on the voice, noticing it was a middle aged woman, dark brown hair and brown eyes, who sat on a rock watching Akira patiently. Curiosity overcame her shock and filled Akira, who was this woman? And what did she want?

" _Oh_?" Came Akira's short, careful reply.

The woman smiled, and nodded. The words that followed shocked Akira more than anything.

"It's time you remember where you came from, Akira Fullbuster."


	4. Chapter 4 - Just Who Am I?

**Chapter 4 - Just Who Am I?**

"Akira ... Fullbuster?" Akira stumbled, completely baffled by the statement. "I'm sorry ... I'm Akira Rikugoú, not Fullbuster."

The woman merely smiled, before calmly responding, "Or so you think. I had a vision today, that I would meet you, and I would help you remember your earliest memories. The Gods have decreed it, you are living a lie Akira, it's time you find the truth."

Akira stared at the lady in horror. Was she truly suggesting that Akira did not know who she was? And the Gods decreeing it? That made her want to scoff, _why would a God be interested in telling me anything?_

As if sensing the growing doubt, the woman spoke, "There are memories that you have forgotten, but I assure you I do not lie. Please, my name is Meredith. Allow me to show you the truth."

"How ...?" Akira was beyond confused. Up until this moment, everything seemed clear. Was it true? How did this person know?

"Some call me psychic, I can see things, the spirits talk to me. I also wield a rare form of memory magic, and with it, I can help you find your older memories, and bring them to the surface and show you them clearly. They are completely your memories. It is up to you whether you let me, I am true to my words."

Although sceptical, Akira needed to know. This woman had made claims which confused Akira. It was true, Akira had very faint memories of her early childhood, but she could never make sense of them. This woman could help, she knew so. Akira's soul magic gave her the ability to look into another's soul, and she knew the woman spoke the truth, she was sincere in her words. Why not give her a chance?

"Ooohkay ... so how does this work?" Akira hesitatingly asked, as she seated herself in front of the woman.

"I shall connect into your mind, and using my magic I shall find your early memories, and bring them forward so you can relive them. They may be negative, I warn you this now you will probably feel upset if your early memories aren't positive. I sense a lot of sadness in you, so I would not be surprised. Do you understand?" Meredith explained, giving Akira a serious look, making it clear as to what she was about to get herself into.

Akira once again hesitated, this woman would have access to all her memories? Could she trust her? She'd need to take down her mind barrier first, Akira had cast a spell to protect her mind and soul from others' magic years ago. It had served its purpose, quite often Akira came across dark mages who tried to get into her head, and given her connection to Mystogan, it was a wise decision on her part.

She breathed in and out slowly, shaking ever so slightly. "O-okay, let's do this," she agreed. Meredith smiled in response.

"Alright, hold still. This may hurt slightly."

Meredith reached out and placed her two hands on Akira's temple, closing her eyes and breathing in. Slowly, Akira could start to feel the woman's magic drift into her, and she too closed her eyes. A throbbing pain started at the back of her head, before Akira felt herself being pulled into her memories.

* * *

 _Fire, lots of fire. The air was filled with smoke and death. Panic filled Akira, she was running alongside a woman, barely keeping up with the pace. She stumbled a few times, hands scraping on the floor, as the woman turned to pick her up. Akira was able to get a better look at this woman, she had short black hair that was tied in a ponytail, and crystal blue eyes just like Akira's._

 _A voice called out to them, "Mika! It's not safe here! You need to take Akira and run!"_

 _The woman, named Mika, turned to the voice, and cried out, "What about you?" Her voice cracked as she barely choked back a sob._

 _"I'll be fine, just GO!"_

 _Reluctantly, the woman turned, with Akira in her arms, and ran in the opposite direction. Akira could barely see over Mika's shoulders, her 4 year old body quite small and fragile. She could barely make out the outline of a male watching them run, before turning to rejoin the fight._

 _The town was in ruins, Akira and Mika had finally stopped. Mika placed Akira down, kneeling down to be at eye level with Akira. She ran a fingers through Akira's black hair, tears streaming down her face as she smiled at her daughter. "Akira, honey, please know that whatever happens, I love you. So very very much."_

 _Akira, not being quite old enough to understand what was happening, looked to her mother in fear. Mika leaned in and embraced Akira in a hug, holding onto her as if it would be the last time._

 _Another female voice broke the hug. "Mrs Fullbuster, is that you? Oh god this isn't safe, you need to find shelter now!"_

 _Mika stood abruptly, nodding to the other. She turned back to Akira, worry written across her face._

 _"Akira, I need you to listen to me. Run. Head towards the forest, and don't look back. You need to run, find shelter and don't come out until this is all over. Do you understand?"_

 _Akira nodded timidly, still unaware exactly how devastating the situation was. Instantly, she started to stumble, before picking up pace and running towards the nearby forest, half of it already burning, the other half already dead._

 _Hours had now passed. Smoke and burnt skin filled Akira's senses, and she trembled in her hiding spot, holding on tightly. Silence had overtaken the land, and ever so cautiously Akira stood up and looked around. The entire land around her was scorched, burnt to a crisp. Smoke choked the sky, and buildings were still burning. Akira started to run back towards the village, screaming out. "Mum? Mum!? Where are you!? MUM!"_

 _There was no sight of her anything. Lumped remains of chalked bodies were laying around, however Akira found no sight of her mother or father. Slowly, she collapsed to her knees, eyes wide and tears absentmindedly falling from them. She was alone, everyone else was dead. Akira was truly alone._

* * *

Akira gasped, pulling back from Meredith's touch. Her eyes were blurry, as she raised a hand to her face, realizing tears had started falling.

"I ... what ... _oh god_ ," Akira barely gasped out the words, her mind spinning, unable to process the new information.

The woman gave Akira a sad smile, her eyes full of pity. "They were the earliest memories I could find. I'm sorry you had to relive that, but you need to know who you are."

Through her hazy vision, Akira raised her gaze to the woman, finally able to summon the words she wished to speak. "What ... why do I need to know? What's so special about who I am?" Akira fought to choke back another sob.

Once again, the woman responded, "That I'm afraid I don't know. It is something you will have to work out for yourself, but I sense great potential in you Akira, you have the power to become something great."

Silence washed over the two of them. Akira held herself tightly, still shaking from the emotions that flooded her from the memories. Things seemed to fit into place, Akira had faint flashbacks of the destruction before, but now she could finally remember it all clearly. Perhaps a bit to clearly, but Akira needed to know.

"I believe you already know someone who shares your surname. You are family, your fates intertwined. Go to him, life is too short to spend alone. You never know just how long you have with those you love before they are taken from us."

Akira nodded half heartedly at the woman. She stumbled to her feet, turning and walking off into the forest. She wanted some time to clear her head. She didn't feel ready to do anything, everything was too fresh in her mind.

What did the woman mean she had a relative? _Gray?_ Of course, when Akira first met him, they'd clicked well, and he took on the role of her big brother, shielding her from all harm. That was, until she left with Mystogan. _Was Gray actually her brother?_

Confusion overwhelmed Akira. _But I have absolutely no memories of a brother. And he's never mentioned having a sister in the past. Nothing is adding up, except for the fact that we share the same surname! How are we related? It has to be him, he's the only one I know with the surname Fullbuster. Are we cousins or something?_

Trapped in her own thoughts, Akira laid down under a large tree, pondering on the woman's words well into the night. Eventually, she drifted off into sleep.

* * *

A few days had now passed since Akira remembered her past. She had spent the last few days just lying around, not moving, as if in a state of depression. Reluctantly, Akira forced herself up, realizing she should probably head back to the guild, that the others may be worried. She would not speak a word of this to anyone else, especially not to Gray. She was still confused herself.

As Akira arrived home, she was taken back by the state of the guild. What the hell happened? Cautiously, she walked into the ruins, wondering where everyone had gone. She faintly heard yelling, and her eyes snapped towards the direction of the guild basement.

"You're such a pig!" yelled a voice that sounded like Cana's.

"Are you sure you want to talk that way to the guy you're begging to help ya? Do me a favour, if that old geezer pulls through tell him he's over the hills and should just hand the guild over to me!" Another fainter voice was heard. _Was that Laxus?_

Almost instantly, the sound of glass smashing reached her ears. Akira picked up the pace, walking down the stairs.

She was greeted with a sight of everyone wounded, some worse than others. Akira was extremely confused. She voiced her confusion, asking, "Ohhkay, someone mind telling me why the guild hall is in ruins?"

All attention snapped to her direction. "Akira!"

Everyone shouted out her name, some in surprise, most in relief. _Another strong wizard was here, she'd be able to help them._

Mira walked over to Akira, a sad smile donning her face. "Phantom Lord attacked us, most of us are wounded. They're after Lucy. Master is really sick, he's currently in Porlyusica's care."

Akira grimaced at the mention of Porlyusica, it didn't take much to conclude that the old woman probably gave the master a verbal beating. Panic filled Akira, just what had she missed?

"Crap! Is Laxus or Mystogan here?"

Cana cut in to reply, "Can't get a read on Mystogan. Couldn't even get a read on you. Laxus is a no show."

Akira sighed. Mystogan knew how to hide from sight if he didn't want to be found, it was the same skill he had taught her. Likelihood was that he was aware already, probably dealing with it in his own way.

Akira gritted her teeth. "Dammit! Sorry, I had something personal come up, I just needed time alone. Didn't mean to stay away so long considering I just got back, but gah, wasn't expecting something like this to happen!"

"No no, it's fine. The main thing is that you're here now," Mira interjected, comforting Akira as she noticed the other get uncomfortable. It was not hard to work out Akira was starting to feel guilty for not being here.

Before Akira could respond, a loud noise interrupted.

 ** _BOOM!_**

Almost immediately, Gray shot up out of his seat. "Hey! What's going on?"

Everyone looked around confused, no one had an answer. Soon after, Alzack came running in, a look of shock on his face.

"Outside!" he shouted, while pointing in the direction.

All the members hurried outside, and were met with a surprise.

"What is that thing!?" Natsu shouted in shock.

Akira could only watch wide-eyed as a giant guild hall on legs came walking towards them all. Horror filled her, what was happening?

Realisation set in, _Phantom Lord had come._


	5. Chapter 5 - War On Our Doorstep

**Chapter 5 - War On Our Doorstep**

The members of Fairy Tail all stood dumbfounded. Horror filled the air, no one spoke as the enemy came closer. Groaning and creaking was heard from the machine as it slowly walked towards its destination, _them_.

Each step pounded into the earth, echoing the doom that was to follow.

"It's a guild hall with giant legs!" Happy shrieked, breaking the silence.

"Is that ... Phantom Lord?" Loke barely breathed out, still in shock. No one could speak, disbelief written all over their faces.

Finally, Wakaba broke the silence. "How the hell do we fight that thing!?"

Akira stood wide-eyed. What the hell was going on? She glanced over to Erza, who stood still in her towel shaking, dread filling her face.

"I never anticipated this," she managed to quiver out, "I can't believe they'd go to such extremes to attack us."

Akira merely grimaced in response. While seeing a walking guild hall was indeed a shock, Akira knew they should be ready for anything. Phantom Lord had a reputation for being ruthless, and clearly they weren't going to hold back.

* * *

The machine finally slowed, before halting completely. It settled abruptly into the water. Everyone stood waiting, wondering what was going to happen next. The anticipation was high, all they could do was wait and see what Phantom Lord's next move would be.

Finally after seemingly forever, there was movement. An entire wall from the enemy guild rolled down, and out emerged a canon. It lengthened, each turning gear and clunking noise filling more dread into the hearts of the Fairy Tail wizards.

Eventually it reached its full length, and started to charge. Dark matter seemed to ball up right at the front of it, charging, getting ready to attempt to kill them.

Panic filled Erza, and she turned around and screamed to the other, "Run! Get out of here, now!"

Akira froze, for the first time in a while she was too scared to move. She hadn't felt this way in a long while, last time was when she thought Mystogan had been killed by a dark guild.

She couldn't move, her hands shook, and her eyes stared in horror.

Immediately, Erza ran out towards the front, her towel falling from the sudden movements. The Jupiter canon continued to charge, getting closer to firing.

"Erza!" Mira called out in horror.

Macao shouted as well, "Don't be stupid!"

A light glow surrounded Erza as she changed into her armour.

"She requipped," muttered Cana.

"What are you doing!?" Came Loke's desperate attempt to stop her.

Erza came to a halt at the end of the cliff, before turning back to respond to Loke.

"Protecting the guild hall!"

Akira snapped out of her trance, coming to sense with what was going to happen. She knew that she wouldn't be able to stop Erza, nor was she strong enough to hold back the blast.

"That's her adamantine armour!" Happy exclaimed, as Akira noticed that Erza now stood in grey full-bodied armour, readying her stance for the incoming attack.

"Is she gonna try and block the cannon shot?" The guns magic mage, Bisca, screeched in shock.

Alzack, who was standing next to her, responded in the same frantic tone, "But there is no way her armour is going to hold up against a blast that strong!"

"You're just risking your life, this is ridiculous!" Came Wakaba's overwhelmed response.

Akira grimaced, this was not how she was planning the day to go. She knew there'd be no stopping Erza. There was a slim chance her plan could work, but Akira worried what would happen if it went south.

"Stay back!" Erza commanded, making it clear she wanted no one to be in the firing line.

Natsu yelled out her name, as Gray struggled to barely hold him back. "ERZA!" His desperate calls echoed through Akira, making her shiver. Erza would survive this … _right?_

"You're not gonna be able to stop her. You just have to have faith in her," Gray tried desperately to calm Natsu, to no affect.

Akira gulped. Gray was right, she needed to have faith. She stole a glance over towards Lucy, and was saddened to see the horror-struck face of the blonde. She looked ready to cry.

It all seemed to happen in slow motion. The canon fired, a huge laser of magic came tumbling towards them. Erza stood her ground, and planted her shield directly in the line of fire. The canon fire hit the shield at such a strong force, Akira almost lost her footing from the backlash of wind. The tension was thick, Erza continued to barely hold her own against the huge mass that threatened to kill them.

"Nooooooo!" Natsu yelled, trying even harder to get out of Gray's grip. All Akira could do was hold her breath and hope.

 ** _Crack_**. Slowly, Erza's armour started to break. The canon fire was slowly down, but still deadly. Finally, the shield gave way, and Erza was thrown back completely, rolling along the hard ground.

She had managed to stop the destruction of the guild.

"I don't believe this … she actually managed to stop it," Macao barely registered what had just happened, shock written on his face.

"Once again, Erza is the manliest one in the guild," Elfman breathed out.

Natsu broke out of Gray's grip and ran to Erza. "You okay? Say something!" He panicked, concerned for her safety. Erza was still breathing, just very worn out from holding back the energy. Akira breathed out a sigh of relief. Erza had done it. _Of course she could, I shouldn't have doubted her._

* * *

A foreign male voice rang out across the water.

"Makarov has fallen, and now Erza cannot stand. Any chance of victory has now slipped through your fingers. Surrender Lucy Heartfillia immediately. You have no choice." Akira gritted her teeth in anger. She recognised that voice, it was Phantom Lord's guild master, Jose.

Almost instantly a wave of disagreement rang out. Everyone shouted their disapproval, refusing to hand Lucy over. Akira smiled, of course the guild wouldn't give one of their own up.

"I won't ask again," Jose's voice growled out.

"No way!" Came the chorused response.

The smell of tears filled Akira's nose, and she turned in the direction, realizing it was Lucy who was crying. _Poor girl, this would be overwhelming for anyone._

Erza slowly lifted herself up and bellowed out, "We would never betray her like that! You'd have to kill us first!" She glared at Phantom Lord, eyes alit with anger.

"Yeah!" Everyone agreed.

Natsu stood up glaring at the guild hall, growling in response, "You can stop asking now cause we're not gonna give you another answer. We're gonna take every one of you jerks down!"

Lucy broke down even harder, her tears never ending. Akira walked over to her and placed a hand on Lucy's shoulder, catching her attention. Lucy met Akira's gaze, as Akira gave a reassuring smile, a silent comfort to the situation. Lucy managed to smile softly back.

"If that's what you want then I'll give you a second helping of Jupiter. You have 15 minutes to ponder the outcome of your actions," Jose declared.

Dark ghost like creatures started to emerge from the enemy guild hall, charging towards the mages.

Panic filled them, was he really going to fire the canon again? Erza had passed out, and she was the one who had stopped the blow. They wouldn't survive another.

"Don't let your guard down!" Cana shouted out, taking control of the situation. Akira readied herself to fight the new threat.

Jose laughed, "Stare into the pits of hell Fairy Tail! You only have two choices left. Be destroyed by my troops, or be blown away by Jupiter!"

"I can't believe this! He plans on blowing up his own allies?" Macao exclaimed in shock and disgust.

"It's just a bluff! They won't shoot," Wakaba nervously responded.

Cana's grim voice cut them off, confirming the worst. "No they're shooting. That's Jose's magic, 'Shade'. They're not human, they're phantom soldiers that Jose created."

Akira grimaced, Shade magic. In some sense, it was the opposite of her soul dragon magic. The soul magic her dragon Aurora taught her was based off the soul itself. In theory, the soul was made of cleansed and pure energy, in its basic and most pure form. It was light magic, with heavenly traits to it, depending on the spells used. The magic focused on the soul, which is a beings' life-force, the soul is the conscious mind of a person, or animal. Shade magic worked on the same level, except it's tainted with darkness. The magic drains a mage's life-force if touched, it attacks on a spiritual level.

Thankfully, it meant that Akira's magic would work well in opposition, but everyone else would still be in danger if the Shades touched them. Akira would have to be extra careful, while she had the most efficient magic to deal with them, she was also most vulnerable if attacked. She was quite in-tuned to her soul and life force, something she'd be raised with since Aurora first started to teach her the magic. The Shades would affect her greatly.

Akira was snapped out of her thoughts by Bisca yelling, "What?! Shade magic!?"

"You mean ghosts!?" Alzack panicked in response.

"We have to do something about Jupiter," Cana ignored the worried yells of the others.

Natsu jumped in, ready to fight. "I'll bust it to pieces! Happy!"

"Aye sir!"

Wings appeared on Happy's back, and he lifted Natsu up, heading straight towards the Jupiter canon.

"Elfman we're going in too!" Gray called over to Elfman, running towards the enemy guild hall.

"All right!" Came the response.

Akira watched them go, wishing them good luck. She knew she'd be best on the ground fighting against the Shades.

"And we'll stay here and make a stand to protect the guild hall! Got it?" Cana shouted out to the others. A chorus of "Yeahs!" followed.

Akira sighed, this wasn't going to end well.

* * *

The battle commenced. It was mage versus phantom solider.

A Shade ran right through Wakaba, and he fell to his knees. "What the … I feel so weak, can't even stand."

Macao snapped his attention to his fallen friend, "Wakaba! Man, what are these things!?"

Akira sighed in irritation. _Didn't Cana already explain this? Oh wait … I had this conversation in my head, not to the others. Oops?_ She sweat dropped, her memory was terrible.

Loke came out of nowhere and took down a couple of Shades, before turning to Macao to answer him. "Whatever you do, just don't let them touch you."

Jose's voice interfered, "That is correct. With a single touch my phantom soldiers can weaken your life force. Shade magic."

The others grimaced, not at all liking the idea of having their life force drained.

Cana once again took control of the situation, calling out commands.

"Listen up, if we're gonna beat these creeps, we gotta cover more ground!"

* * *

The fight seemed to be endless. Akira was still on ground level taking down shades. Thankfully they had a win taking down the elemental four, and stopping the abyss break.

Once again, Jose's voice rang out across the battle field.

"Attention you pathetic Fairy Tail worms. Listen carefully because I'll only say this once."

A high pitch scream pierced Akira's ears. _Lucy!_

"We have captured your precious Lucy Heartfillia, which means our first order of business is out of the way, and that leaves us with just one more thing, my favourite part. Wiping all of you miserable brats off the face of the earth!"

Akira could practically hear the smirk in his voice. She halted fire, gritting her teeth hard, anger coursing through her veins.

"That's it, I'm heading over there. Will you guys be okay without me?" Akira turned to Macao and Wakaba, watching them take down some more Shades.

Macao turned to her and nodded, "Yeah, we got it covered. Go help them!"

Akira nodded back, "On it." She ran towards the cliff edge, jumping off in a strong leap, before shouting "Soul Dragon's Wings of Freedom!"

A pair of silvery glowing wings appeared on her back, and Akira quickly took off towards the fallen guild. The spell wasn't easy to keep up, so she travelled fast, wanting to reach the Phantom Lord guild as quick as possible. She dodged incoming Shades that decided to come her way. Her wings were not solid, they were made of pure soul energy, which in turn attracted the attention of the Shades.

Akira gritted her teeth again. She reached the guild, gracefully landing, not stopping for a break. She broke into a run, racing to find the others.

* * *

She continued to run, following her nose. As she rounded the corner, Natsu practically ran into her.

"Oww," he grumbled, rubbing his head before looking up, "Oh, Akira! Erza's back that way, she's not looking too good. I'm after Lucy, help Erza get out of here." He commanded her, pointing in the direction he has just come.

Akira nodded, "Good luck. Bring Lucy home safe."

A grin broke out across his face, "You can count on me to do so! I'm all fired up now!"

Akira went back to her running, heading down the path Natsu had pointed. As she got closer, she started to feel a strong presence of death. _That's not good. What's going on?_

She slowed down her pace and walked cautiously, not knowing what to expect. The sight that greeted her was not pleasant.

Mira, Elfman & Gray laid sprawled out on the floor defeated, and Erza was charging at Jose. She swung her sword, but he caught her wrist, flinging her backwards. Erza landed on her knees, not quite standing, as Jose went to throw another spell at her.

The spell hit, causing dust to rise in the air. An eerie silence followed, the others worried that Erza has been taken down by the spell.

As the dust cleared, they were shocked by the sight before them. Akira stood defiantly, her gaze hard and menacing as she stared at Jose. Her shield slowly flickered and faded, no longer needed.

Jose stared at her, taken back by her sudden appearance. _A new piece to the game, merely another bug to squash. But what was that magic she used to stop my blast?_

The two stared at one another, both seizing up their opponent, trying to work out the most efficient way to defeat the other. A smirked crossed his face, as he calmly spoke, "Fascinating."


	6. Chapter 6 - Darkness Against Soul

**Chapter 6 - Darkness Against Soul**

The ground rumbled, chunks of debris fell around both Jose and Akira. Natsu had successfully defeated Gajeel, and in doing so destroyed most of the Phantom Lord guild hall.

Both Akira and Jose still stood in a face off, neither yet to make a move. Jose chuckled, tilting his head slightly as a menacing smile crept across his face. "My my, what and unruly dragon you have."

Akira smirked, her response flowing easily, "He may be unruly, but he's also an extremely powerful wizard. When he sets his mind to it, nothing can stop him." Her face portrayed the pride she held as she spoke of Natsu. She held strong esteem towards him, and Jose could see it.

Jose nodded, chuckling in response, before turning his attention to the matter at hand. "So, mind explaining who you are?"

A toothy grin crossed Akira's face, as she cheerily responded, "Akira Rikugoú. Fairy Tail's resident soul dragon slayer."

"Another dragon slayer? Never heard of you before."

The smile dropped off Akira's face as she stared at him irked. "Yeah ... well, I've been ... away." Her voice was laced with irritation. _What a charmer._

* * *

Without second thought, Akira launched off her right foot, flinging herself towards Jose. "Soul Dragon's Shattering Fist!" She yelled as her right fist lit up with a silvery glow, before slamming it into Jose's face. He was flung back a bit, caught off-guard by the sudden assault.

Straightening himself, he narrowed his eyes and growled at her. "You ..."

He proceeded to raise his arms, casting a spell as response. "Dark pulse!" A wave of darkness followed his arm movements, threatening to injure Akira.

Akira narrowly dodged the attack, charging again before manoeuvring onto her hands, kicking out with her feet, lighting them up in her magic.

"Soul Dragon's Righteous Claw!" Her foot collided with Jose's stomach, causing him to double over and hurl backwards. He landed with a hard bang, dust flying up in the air, blocking Akira's view.

Suspense followed, and an eerie silence settled over the battle field.

Slowly, the dust settled, and Akira was able to see her opponent once more. Jose knelt, slowly lifting himself up off the ground, a ferocious look donning his face.

"You know what really irks me about Fairy Tail?" He began, looking directly at Akira. She kept a passive face, not showing any reaction, giving the hint to continue. "It's the fact that so many powerful wizards like you align yourselves with Makarov."

He raised his hand quickly, opening his palm as he attacked Akira, sending multiple bullet like spheres of his magic at her. Instinctively, Akira dodged as many as she could. Her efforts were in vain as a few managed to strike her arm, causing her to grunt in pain as she landed on her knees, holding her left arm. Her eyes hardened and she glared up at Jose.

Jose smirked seeing the damage, and continued to speak. "Since you can't be tempted into Phantom, there is only one way to change that ..." His palm faced Akira, gathering his magical energy into it.

In a blink of an eye, he released it towards Akira. A dark beam hurdled towards her at a high speed, the look of insanity in his eyes increasing, as he shouted out, "... Is _to kill you_!"

Still kneeling from the earlier attack, Akira forced herself to dive out of the line of fire, landing not-so-gracefully on the ground. The cold ground did not greet her warmly, broken debris sinking into her skin. She gritted her teeth in pain. _Damn the bastard!_

Quickly launching to her feet, Akira was able to avoid the second beam, running towards Jose.

Both sides readied an attack, as Akira continued to charge forwards, Jose simply stood waiting.

"Dead Wave!"

"Soul Dragon's Heavenly Wing Attack!"

Both spells flew towards the other, a clash of black purple against silvery white. The spells met in the middle, exploding as they cancelled each other out. Jose managed to dig his feet into the ground, while Akira was flown back from the strong force.

She landed with a thud, sliding down the down cracked wall. Akira carefully brought herself back to her feet, wincing at the new pain in her shoulders. Jose took this as another chance to continue his little speech.

"That'll send the old coot into deep despair. Imagine how he'd feel to wake up and find his guild hall destroyed and his children dead and gone. He'd be lost, completely consumed by sorrow. Once he's been reduced to that miserable state, I'll swoop in and kill him ... but first, I'll make him _suffer_. I'll torture him until he has no choice to want to wither and die."

Akira gritted her teeth. There was no way in hell she'd let him get away with that.

Once again, Jose threw his bullets at her, and this time she expertly dodged.

She countered his attacks with one of her own. Opening her palms, a sphere of her magic started to form, and she tossed it towards Jose. "Soul Dragon's Subliminal Sphere!"

It hurled towards Jose, as he lifted his arms in a cross position to shield himself from the incoming attack. It hit him head on, exploding upon impact. He grunted as he struggled to hold his footing, skidding back a few feet.

Silence covered the area. Both sides still stood, scratches and injuries on both, Akira looking worse for wear. Her breathing was ragged, she panted for breath, the use of her magic starting to take a toll on her physically.

Jose stood up right, and much to Akira's annoyance, opened his mouth once again.

"For as long as I can remember, Phantom Lord has always been at the top. We have the most powerful wizards with the strongest spells. We also have more capital and more members than any other guild. However, recently Fairy Tail has begun to catch up and our position as leader is in jeopardy. The names Erza, Laxus and Mystogan became widely known, and stories of Salamander spread like wildfire across the land. Now Phantom Lord and Fairy Tail are considered equals for the top guild. _Ha_ , the thought disgusts me! **I** ** _refuse_** **to be acquainted with such a feeble guild**!"

His voice rang out, the venom and hatred clear as day. Akira stood with an unimpressed look, before monotonously responding, "You know ... you talk a lot."

Jose's face twisted into complete anger. _This pathetic fairy had the nerve to speak to him in such a way? He'd show her, he'd bring her to her knees and then crush her._

He threw spells at her, watching in amusement as she barely dodged each one. Akira dived into the air, avoiding the onslaught, before landing on her feet a few metres away from the now-destroyed ground.

She closed her eyes and focused on her breathing. If Akira wanted any chance of winning, she knew she'd have to start using her more advanced spells.

Gathering up her energy, Akira's eyes snapped again, as she charged forwards. He still continued to attack, but Akira dodged each. She was focused.

"Soul Dragon's Crucifying Holy Talons!" She screamed when she was within arm's reach of Jose, throwing forth a punch, as the magic seemed to run off her fists and continue towards the target.

The spell hit Jose head on, and he stumbled back, eyes wide as he tried to catch his breath. The spell was effective, he felt such an unusual sense of pain. Looking down, Jose was shocked to see no physical damage done to him. _The spell must have focused on the spiritual level._

Still breathing heavily, Jose felt the need to express his surprise. "Impressive … your magic opposes mine. That spell … you just attacked my soul … that was a good shot, I'll give you that. Shame to destroy someone who wields such rare power, but it must be done."

Akira stared back, also breathing heavy. The spell was one of her more advanced ones, and had taken a lot more power than normal.

It wouldn't be long before she would collapse from exhaustion, Akira knew this. Slowly, she managed to ask, "So, we're fighting just because you've had a fit of jealousy?"

Jose laughed in response. "Jealously? That's absurd. We simply wanted to prove to the country we are the most dominant guild?"

"How could you? All this for such a petty reason? What an idiot…"

Before Jose has a change to respond from her insult, Akira pulled all of her energy into one last strong attack, "Soul Dragon's Roar!"

From her mouth shot a strong silver stream of pure energy towards Jose. Caught off-guard, his eyes widened a fraction as he scurried to jump out of the way, his right sleeve being caught in the blast, burning off.

Akira had managed to slightly injure his arm, but aside from that, ultimately failed to beat him. She knew he'd probably kill her now. Even so, Akira refused to give up.

Jose gritted his teeth, his anger reaching its peak. "Shade entangle!" He yelled, as lots of his shade ghosts appeared, wrapping themselves around Akira and immobilizing her. He then proceeded to lift her off the ground, watching delightfully as Akira squirmed in a vain effort to escape his spell's grasp.

"While I've never been fond of your guild, my distaste for you is not what triggered this war. We were hired by the patriarch of the Heartfillia family to find his missing daughter."

A sudden flash of recognition crossed Akira's face. _Lucy._

"The child of one of the kingdom's wealthiest men is now in Fairy Tail. So Makarov is trying to buy his way to the top! So now that your guild has access to the Heartfillia family fortune it will only be a matter of time before that happens. That is, if we don't completely wipe you out first!"

Jose gripped his fist even tighter, earning a shrieking scream from Akira. It felt as if her soul was being crushed, and it was beyond excruciating.

From where Erza lay on the sideline, her eyes widened in horror. "Akira!" She yelped in horror, worried for her comrade's safety. Jose glanced over and saw the horror written on her face, and grinned in delight. His victorious mood was short lived however, but the low laughter that came from Akira.

Akira hung still, her head low, brown bangs covering her eyes as she chuckled, "It's laughable how concerned you are about something as petty as your guild's rankings. But, I'm even more amused about how uninformed you are about Lucy."

Jose's eyes widened a fraction, before returning to their normal size, "What?"

Slowly, Akira lifted her head, and Jose finally got a glimpse of the darkness covering her face. Her features were hard, eyes dark as they glared at Jose as if he was the devil himself.

"Lucy came to us as a runaway. She doesn't have access to her family's fortune. She may be the heir to the Heartfillia family, but just as flowers don't choose where they bloom, children don't choose their parents. You don't know anything about Lucy or the tears she has shed!"

Jose gritted his teeth, before snarling in response, "Well, I'll find out soon enough. I'm not going to hand her over to her father without reaping a benefit of some sort. I'll make her my prisoner until her father meets my demands. I'm going to bleed the Heartfillia family of their fortune and their money making business."

Anger coursed through Akira, and she struggled to get free. "How dare you! I swear, when I get out of this ..."

Jose merely chuckled. "I wouldn't keep struggling like that if I were you, 'cause that's just gonna make this more painful."

Two more prominent shades rose from the ground, opening their mouths as they attempted to suck Akira's life-force, _her soul_ , out of her. A blood curdling scream ripped from Akira's throat, the pain was excruciating! It was beyond any physical pain she'd ever felt.

Jose's face cracked into an insane smile. "You're not feeling very well are you my dear? You're going to have to buck up because it's almost time. I want you to make an appearance before your peers. Once they see their beloved 'namaka' in such a pitiful state, they will be sure to surrender."

Gritting her teeth in utter pain, Akira someone managed to mutter out a rebellious response. "Fuck you, _you asshole_."

"Now now, insulting me like that isn't going to help your situation."

An insane cackle broke out from his lips, as he threw his head back. The pain increased, and Akira couldn't help to stop the scream that escaped her. Was this it, was this how it was going to end?

A tear slid down her cheek. Ever so slowly, Akira closed her eyes, accepting her fate. Her soul was about to be ripped from her, and she would die. It was not how she thought her death would be, in fact, it was probably the worst way to go. She tried to focus on her breathing, positive memories, anything that would help stop the pain. Her efforts were in vain.

* * *

Suddenly, the pressure in the air changed. A gentle and peaceful wave seemed to wash over Akira, and her eyes snapped open once more. She felt the spell holding her being removed, as she gently fell to the ground, collapsing as her feet could not hold her weight.

Staring up, Akira looked at Jose wide-eyed to see why he'd changed his mind, but instead saw him staring at something behind her.

Slowly turning her head, the sight that greeted her was enough to bring tears to her eyes.

"Master," she breathed out slowly.

Makarov descended from the ceiling, staring at Jose with cold and unmerciful eyes. Akira was beyond relieved to see him, yet at the same time confused. Hadn't she been told Master was ill and in Porlyusica's care? "You have shed the blood of our children. And that is unforgiveable. They have been made to suffer because of the incompetence of their parents. We are both to blame, Jose." Makarov's voice rang out clear and strong. There was no joy in it, merely sadness and anger.

Jose simply gritted his teeth in response, returning Makarov's glare.

"This war between us has gone on long enough. Let's end this here and now!" Makarov shouted, lowering his feet and landing on the ground.

Akira couldn't help but stop the smile that graced her face. This was it, Master was here to stop Jose.

 _They were saved._


	7. Chapter 7 - Fairy Law

**Chapter 7 - Fairy Law**

 _East_ _Forest, Magnolia._

Hidden deep within the East Forest outside Magnolia, an elderly woman lives in solitude. Her name, Porlyusica, an old friend of Makarov's, who serves as the medical advisor for the Fairy Tail guild.

She stood outside, staring into the distance, watching the wind through the trees, listening to the land. _I can feel their fear … the trees, the earth, the air._

"This is exactly why I hate humans! They can't solve their issues without raising their fists. You're a nitwit Makarov. I tried to warn you, but of course, you never listened to me!"

She stomped around, her trusted broom in her hand, hitting everything nearby. The broom knocked over a crate of apples, to which the tumbled over, rolling towards the roots of a tree where another figure sat.

Porlyusica paused, sensing the new presence. She turned slowly, seeing the familiar cape and mask of the man who visited her often enough.

"Mystogan."

Mystogan nodded in response, reaching down to pick up the apple that had rolled his way. "Mind is I have this?"

"Ha, I wondered how the old geezer managed to recover so quickly. Now it all makes sense. When Makarov was hit with the drain spell, you gather his lost magic."

He gave no response, instead, bit into the apple.

 _"_ _I never said you could eat that!"_

Completely ignoring Porlyusica's tantrum, Mystogan calmly spoke, "This war will be over soon."

Porlyusica sighed in response, "I'm not a proponent of any sort of violent between loathsome humans. That being said, aren't you one of Makarov's men? Don't waste your time here, your allies need your help. I take it that Akira is there fighting as well."

In one swift movement, Mystogan produced dozens of Phantom Lord flags. They gently drifted to the ground, covering it in a blanket. Porlyusica's eyes widened. _Phantom Lord flags … there's so many. He must have overthrown every single one in the kingdom._

She was cut out of her thoughts by Mystogan, "Akira is capable of handling herself. I have faith in her and the others."

Silence followed, both parties lost in their own thoughts.

Finally, Mystogan stood, walking over to the lady. "May I take another apple for the road?"

Porlyusica smiled sadly, shaking her head in disbelief. "You _are_ going to pick up this mess you made before you go? Honestly, I'll never understand humans. They thirst for power and find themselves at war. They forget how much pain and sorrow it can bring. All that matters is their victory."

Mystogan hummed in agreement, before adding, "I believe there is a way to save them from that pain and sorrow. It is a sacred light that guides us all."

* * *

A manic smiled crept upon Jose's face, his eyes changing colour dramatically, becoming a dark shade of black. "If we fight, it could create a catastrophe."

Magic power surrounded Makarov, as he stared fiercely back at Jose, replying with a stern voice, "In order to save my guild, I will gladly take that risk."

He proceeded to raising his hands slightly, lighting them with his magic. Jose matched his actions, also lighting up his hands.

Akira was still on the floor trying to catch her breath, still quite weak from her almost death experience. Erza made her way over, gently hoisting her arm over her shoulder and lifting Akira up. By now, Gray, Elfman and Mirajane had started to stir.

Akira was able to make out Gray muttering, "What the … for some strange reason, this warmth reminds me of the Master." She was able to catch his eyes widening as they took in the scene before him.

Jose and Makarov stood at a stand-off, neither yet to make a move.

Suddenly Jose made a move, shooting out beams of his magic towards Makarov, who counted with a defence spell, successfully blocking it.

"You kids need to get out while you still can!" He shouted to the others, a sense of urgency in his voice.

"Gramps …" Gray's voice trailed off.

"We'll stay with you!" Cried out Elfman.

Erza cut him off, sternly commanding, "No, we have to do as he says."

Re-adjusting her hold on Akira, Erza started to move away. "Let's go."

"But Erza!" Gray could not believe that she was agreeing to leave Master behind.

Elfman knelt down beside Mirajane, "Sis, do you think you can stand?" She nodded in response. Together, the group of five started to leave. Akira could hear Jose's chuckle of amusement.

"Well well, now that you are here, I have no interest in those children of yours. I'll exterminate those pests once I finish you off."

Makarov gritted his teeth, eyes sharpening even further. If looks could kill, Jose would be in deep trouble.

Noticing Gray's reluctance, Erza calmly reasoned, "If we stay here, we're only going to get in his way." By now, Akira was feeling a bit stronger, and managed to stand on her own two feet, indicating to Erza she was fine to walk on her own. "He can handle this, I have faith."

Begrudgingly, Gray nodded in agreement, as he walked with Elfman and Mirajane towards safety. Erza went to follow, but was stopped by Akira.

"Wait, Erza, you guys go on ahead. I need to do something."

Erza raised an eyebrow, indicating that she'd need a convincing reason for her to agree.

"I … uhh, want to make sure no one else is caught in the rubble ..?"

Akira tried her best to sound convincing, but ultimately failed. Nevertheless, Erza sighed, reluctantly agreeing to let Akira stay.

"Just stay out of the way, and keep safe, ok?"

"Okay."

Erza turned and continued to leave, leaving Akira to do what she wanted. Looking around, Akira found a decently sheltered place to sit so she could continue watching the fight, but not be in the way. While she had faith in the Master, she wanted to be around just in case something went wrong.

* * *

"It's been 6 years since we've been face to face. Back then, Phantom Lord was number one and no one knew how large Fairy Tail would become," Jose's laugh echoed out, giving Akira the shivers, "But now, it's been reduced to rubble."

Makarov took no heed to his taunting, simply responding, "Our guild hall may have been destroyed, but we're as strong as ever."

He moved his hands in some kind of particular movement, drawing a spell in the air.

Jose shrugged, "I must admit, I'm looking forward to this. Although it's frowned upon by the council, I can't wait to see who is the superior wizard."

With those challenging words, both parties increased their magic tenfold. Akira watched in wonder as they stood facing off, lightning seeming to crackle around them, the pressure in the air from their magic so high.

Makarov spoke, voicing his pride, "I couldn't have done this without you children, bless you all. Be proud you are member of Fairy Tail!"

A faint smile made its way onto Akira's face. She was indeed proud.

Outside, the land around them seemed to cripple from the forces of their power. Lightning struck all around, the water seemed to rise and crash against the sides of the building. High amounts of static filled the air, the mood was tense. Akira held her breath, the battle that was to follow would be legendary.

The ground started to shake, growing more and more violent. Parts of the building broke off and fell around the two wizard saints.

Simultaneously, both sides finally made their move. They shot out huge bursts of magic, which charged towards the other before meeting in the middle, both sides holding. Jose went to add an extra attack from the side, and Makarov countered. Both were struck, and stumbled backwards slightly, but not severely injured.

"Death wave!" Jose cried, sending a huge dark beam of magic towards Makarov. It was the same spell he had used on Akira earlier, except he had added more power into this one. Upon impact, the area was covered in a thick dust.

A few seconds later, Makarov busted out of the concealing cover, completely unharmed. He had blocked with his maximum defence seals, before turning to fire back at Jose. Jose was knocked back a fair bit.

A manic smile would not leave Jose's face. He was having fun.

The amount of magic energy in those spells was so great, the ground continued to shake even more. Akira almost lost her footing as the ground nearby started to collapse. This was not good!

"I'm impressed," Makarov started, "You have so much power at your command. I can see why the council named you as one of the ten wizard saints. However, you are misusing your power for your own personal gain. You could have become a role model for the younger generation, instead, you became a lesson in what not to do."

Jose gave a slight chuckle, "What is this, a lecture?"

Makarov ignored him, instead continuing, "I have a rule that seems to work well with my Fairy Tail kids. I'll give you to the count of 3 to do exactly as I say."

The grin on Jose's face dropped, irritation and anger started to fuel him, but it was Makarov's next words that ultimately pissed him off.

"Kneel to me."

"What?" Jose snarled. Even Akira was taken back by such a command.

"One."

Jose was not having this. "So you want me to concede and kneel before you? No way in hell!"

"Two." Makarov's hands started to light up again with his magic, as he started to prepare his spell.

"Why would the master of the top guild in the kingdom stoop so low as to kneel before you? Technically we are evenly powerful, but my ability to be heartless makes me even stronger!"

"Three."

Jose continued ranting, however. "You are the one who should be kneeling before me! Now, you and your precious Fairy Tail children are going to die!" Ghost shades started to surround him, Jose was preparing to go for a full forced attack.

"Time's up."

Makarov brought his hands together, igniting a strong light as he cast the spell.

"This is it!" Jose yelled, throwing multiple spells towards Makarov. Before they reached anywhere near him however, they evaporated into nothing, completely burnt by the light Makarov was producing. Jose's eyes widened in shock, a silent trace of fear on his face.

Light started to shoot up in beams around Jose. Makarov was now glowing brightly, as he started to rise, floating in the air about them.

"I invoke, Fairy Law!"

An extremely bright light shot out from the sphere in his hands, covering everything. Akira was forced to turn and close her eyes, placing her arms over her face in an attempt to lessen the brightness. A strong feeling of warm seemed to radiate from the light, washing over Akira and calming her. _So this is Fairy Law, one of the three legendary fairy spells. I'd heard of it from Laxus years ago, but now I'm finally witnessing it up close. Incredible!_

* * *

Finally, the light died down, and Akira dared to open her eyes and view the damage. Her jaw almost dropped at the sight before her.

Jose stood looking completely petrified and withered. He shook ever so slightly, whimpering faintly. He had been completely overwhelmed, Makarov had won.

In a stern voice, Makarov warned him, "You will never bother Fairy Tail again, understand?"

He turned his back to the defeated enemy, before adding, "I'm sure the magic council will be watching us after all this chaos we have caused. You better be on your best behaviour from now on … I know I will." And with that, he walked away.

Suddenly, Aria appeared from thin air, and started to trail Makarov. Akira didn't think Makarov was aware he was there, because he looked ready to attack him off-guard. Just as she was about to shout out a warning, Makarov's fist extended and knocked Aria straight in the face, sending him flying into a concrete slab.

"This war is over. There is no reason for us to fight anymore. But if you push me to the point of anger, I will wipe out your entire guild without hesitation." Akira couldn't help but shiver as the authority in his voice, his words were a certain promise. In a split instant, Makarov seemed to do a 180 degree change in personality, turning around and in a friendly voice added, "Now you kids get out of here, and take Jose with you."

From the sidelines, Akira could only sweat drop. At the very least, at least this war was now over.

Akira could hear faintly in the distance the cheering of her other guild mates, all rejoicing in their victory. She smiled, a sigh of relief escaped her as she thought about just how grateful she was for Master stepping in when he did.

She was snapped out of her thoughts by said person, as he calmly instructed, "I know you're there Akira, come out."

Her eyes widened for a second, as she started to panic. _Crap, will I get in trouble!?_

Ever so slowly, Akira stood and walked out of her hiding place, sheepishly scratching the back of her neck. "Sorry, I just wanted to make sure you were okay, I heard you were ill just before."

Makarov nodded, "Yes, but I believe my quick recovery was thanks to a certain mystery mage of ours."

Akira chuckled, "Yeah, that'd be right. I was wondering what Mystogan got up to during this, probably did that." Silence sat over them for a bit before Akira added, "What's the bet he took down all of the Phantom Lord posts?"

"You really think he'd manage to do all of that!?" Makarov sweat dropped, before reconsidering what he had just said. "Never mind … don't answer that."

Akira met Makarov's gaze, before they both burst into laughter. Of course Mystogan was more than capable of doing such a thing. After 2 years by his side, Akira learnt to never question what he can and can't do. He was still one mystery.

After a few minutes, Makarov finally spoke, "Well, it's time to head back to the guild."

Akira sighed, before muttering, "Or what remains of it anyway."

No sooner than she had said it, Makarov broke down into tears, mumbling something about ruin knights, prison time and an expensive damage report. Akira freaked out, desperately trying to calm him down.

"Ahh no calm down Master, it'll be okay!"

* * *

 _One week later._

Akira was standing next to Gray, just casually chatting. Natsu was off creeping out Lucy or something, Akira had worked out it was best to tune out to Natsu's antics, Lucy could handle him.

It had now been a week since the whole Phantom Lord incident. Rune Knights had shown up afterwards, and every member had been brought in for questioning. Surprisingly, Fairy Tail had been found innocent, so now everyone was back rebuilding the guild. Apparently Lucy had gone and faced her father, threatening him to never attack her guild again. With that, Akira took it safe to assume there shouldn't be any more incidents anytime soon.

Akira gave a small smile as she turned to watch Natsu and Lucy fight for a bit. _They get along so well._

She gave a soft sigh, before turning back to Gray. "You know, ever since Phantom, I've had this weird feeling we're being stalked."

Gray simply sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Yeah, I know what you mean. It's been giving me the creeps."

Just as Akira went to response, a barrel flew past, narrowly missing them by inches. Both jumped back in surprise. Natsu, however, was not so lucky. It hit him head on, knocking him over. The attack was followed by Erza shouting, "Why don't you tell the others how you feel then."

All of them snapped their attention towards where Erza's voice had come from, simply to see her looking extremely angry at Laxus, who sat watching her with a smirk.

"What's going on?" Both Gray and Lucy asked simultaneously.

Akira simply sighed, "Laxus, by the looks of it."

Laxus sat there looking amused as he watched Erza, as if he was deliberately pushing her. "I have no problem telling them what I think. This guild is filled with nothing but losers and weaklings. Especially the two of you morons, you were Phantom Lord's punching bags!" Laxus sneered, pointing in the direction of Jet and Droy, who stood looking ashamed of themselves. "You know, I'm glad I never bothered to learn your names. Which brings me to the worst of them all, the rich little princess wannabe wizard. This was your fault!"

"Laxus!" Mirajane scolded, "The Master said no one in the guild was to blame. Not even you, despite the fact that I begged you to help and you turned your back on us."

"Stop your whining, that fight had nothing to do with me. But if I had been there, you wouldn't be drowning your sorrows in the pile of rubble right now."

Erza's eyebrows twitched, her frustration reaching its peak. "Why you!"

"I've heard enough outta you!"

Erza was cut off by Natsu, as he charged towards Laxus ready to attack him. Laxus smirked, disappearing into his lightning body form and reappearing behind Natsu.

Natsu gritted his teeth in frustration, "Come on Laxus, fight me like a man, you gutless coward!"

Laxus merely threw his head back and laughed, "How do you expect to fight me when you can't even touch me, you dimwit! I can't wait to inherit this place and kick all you weaklings to the curb. Your days in Fairy Tail are numbered kids. Things are going to be a whole lot different around here so I guess you losers will need to find a new place to hang out. Ha!"

With that, he once again turned into lightning and left, leaving an uncomfortable silence over the guild.

Lucy was the first to break the silence, muttering, "What a jerk."

Akira merely gritted her teeth, trying to calm her anger and frustration. _What on earth happened to you Laxus? Where's the kid I once knew? This isn't the real you … it just can't be._

Instead, she uttered harshly, "I swear, I can't wait for karma to come and bite him in the ass."


	8. Chapter 8 - Where Is Loke?

**Chapter 8 - Where Is Loke?**

It was just another normal day at the Fairy Tail guild. The building was still being rebuilt, however, Natsu and Gray had managed to distract themselves from the task by bickering once again.

Elfman stood beside Mira and Akira, looking extremely puzzled as he watched the boys argue.

"Hey what's with them?" Akira couldn't help but raise an eyebrow. _You're questioning Gray and Natsu fighting?_

Mira thankfully filled him in, "Evidently they were both hurt during a pillow fight after their last job"

Akira couldn't help but laugh. "Now I'm kinda regretting not going on that mission, I would have totally shown them how to deal a real pillow fight."

Natsu of course, with his super hearing, heard Akira and grew even more agitated, "Oh yeah!? As if!"

Gray coolly remarked, "Regardless of the fact you're a girl, I'd still beat you senseless!"

A grin grew on Akira's face, and she rebutted, "Oh yeah? Well I have no problems beating up girls so come on Gray, let's spar!"

Gray's eyes twitched in annoyance, while Natsu found the response hilarious. He started to laugh hard, barely managing to breathe out, "Haha good one, you're totally a girl ice princess!"

"Hey! Why you, ash brains! I'm the strongest here!" Gray narrowed his eyes and stared down Natsu.

"No, I am!"

The two of them butted heads, going back to their pointless arguing. Akira chuckled, shaking her head in disbelief. One thing was for sure, the two of them never failed to amuse her.

Gray gritted his teeth, "Anyhow, it was just a pillow fight. What are you getting so worked up about?"

Natsu was quick to respond, "Because I give everything 100%!"

Grinning, Gray smugly responded, "Oh, like when you 100% lost?"

That was the breaking point for Akira, she burst out laughing really hard. It was hard to control herself, just listening to their digs at one another was incredibly amusing, but the way Gray had said it was ultimately what cracked Akira.

She stopped laughing suddenly as a weird feeling washed over her. _It feels like we're being watched ... not again. Who the hell is stalking us?_

She was cut out of the sudden thoughts by Natsu yelling back, "I was awesome, you're the one who lost!"

Both continued to glare, before deciding the best way to solve the argument would be by a third source. Simultaneously, they both called out, "Lucy, I won the pillow fight right!?"

A dark aura surrounded Lucy who was sitting at the bar, as she turned around sharply glaring murder at the boys. The sight managed to shock Akira as she jumped sideways a bit, not expecting such a dramatic response.

"Put a sock in it."

Her words were enough to shut the two idiots up. Immediately they started to freak out, yelling "We're sorry! We'll be quiet now!"

In a split second, both had run from the scene, desperate to get away from the angry blonde who was giving them the death glare. She sighed, before turning back to the bar where her drink sat.

To say the least, Akira was concerned.

* * *

She walked over to Lucy, deciding to ask what was wrong. Apparently Happy had the same idea, because he managed to get in and ask first.

"What's wrong? You seem like you're in a bad mood," he asked carefully, unsure whether or not she'd snap at him or not.

Instantly, Lucy retorted, "Deal with it. I'm always like this."

"You still mad at me about the Plue thing?" Happy looked genuinely concerned.

 _'Plue thing? Must have happened on their last mission._ ' Akira decided. She was staying back a bit too see how this would play out.

Lucy looked up shocked at Happy. "You've got to be kidding me, you think I'm petty enough to get hung up on some prank ..?" She paused for a minute before sighing, "Look, I'm sorry. I just got a lot on my mind right now."

Happy raised his paw, looking at Lucy with soft eyes, "Hey, you can always talk to me!"

Lucy came a faint smile, "I'll pass, but thanks anyhow though."

Akira couldn't help but frown. Seeing Lucy so down was worrying her, she was so use to the happy-go-lucky side of her. Happy had taken her response as his cue to leave, walking away, most likely to go find Natsu.

Akira knew it was now or never. She walked over to Lucy and sat down next to her, softly speaking, "You sure you're okay? It seems like it's affecting you pretty badly. You know, you can always confide in me with anything."

Lucy glanced up to Akira, weighing up her options. _Akira is close to Loke isn't she?_ Lucy ultimately sighed, deciding to speak. She forced a small smile, "Thanks Akira. It's just ... I don't know ... Loke. One minute he's being all serious making me think something is wrong, then he turns around and says it's a joke. And what's with him avoiding me so much? I guess I just wish we could be friends, not like this."

Akira bit her lips. _So that's what's wrong._ Sighing, she responded, "Honestly, Loke never told me about what he has against celestial wizards, and that's saying something, 'cause he, Gray & I are like close family. Although, he hasn't seemed to be around nearly as much lately ... I feel like there is something going on that he's not telling us."

Lucy nodded, "It's just stressful I guess."

"Yeah, I can understand that. It's not fair on you at all. Next time I see him I'll probably have a word to him."

Her response freaked Lucy out, as she started to panic. "Oh no no please don't do that! I don't want him hating me anymore!"

Realizing her mistake in her wording, Akira was quick to settle the confusion. "No no not like that. It's just that I've noticed his strange behaviour too, and I want to know what's going on."

"Oh, okay."

The two sat in silence for a bit, both pondering over what was up with Loke.

The silence was short lived however, by a group of females raising their voices at Mirajane.

"I've been looking all over for Loke, where is he!?" The first shouted.

"I can't believe he ran out on me!" Another shouted.

By now, Lucy & Akira's attention was now on the situation. Mira stood there awkwardly not sure what to do.

A third one, with caramel hair exclaimed, "What are you doing here huh?"

The fourth girl yelled back, "I could ask you the same thing!"

"Loke, come back!" Cried the one with the short blue hair.

Lucy looked extremely confused. "What's going on over there?"

Akira merely sighed, "Hm, from the sound of it, I'd say they're some of Loke's supposed _girlfriends_." Akira quoted the word 'girlfriends', rolling her eyes as she said it. How many girls did that man honestly need?

The first girl told Mira, "Last night, he said he wanted to break up with me!"

"Me too!" Shouted the fourth, followed by the third also agreeing.

"What's going on?" The blue haired one asked, "Doesn't he want me anymore!?"

Mira looked extremely uncomfortable.

"Well … uh-" Mira wasn't even able to finish her sentence before the first girl cut her off.

"Is he getting married!?"

"Ahh no!" Mira panicked, raising her hands and shaking her head. The girls however, were less than convinced.

"Who is she? Is she someone from the guild!?"

In a moment of panic, Mira turned to Lucy, shouting out, "Lucy! Save me!" All eyes immediately turned to where Akira and Lucy sat. Both gulped, this wouldn't end well. The glares that Lucy received were deadly.

"So, this is the girl?"

"Don't tell me Loke's going to marry her!"

Lucy started to panic, cursing Mira for putting her in this situation. Going with the first thing that came into her mind, she frantically explained, "Ahh no I'm not Lucy! She is!"

Lucy pointed to Akira, who just realized what was about to go down. "Hey, wait, what!?" She yelped, not expecting the situation to turn like this.

Lucky for Akira, the girls weren't convinced.

"You can't fool us. She's way too young for Loke."

They continued to glare at Lucy, and by now she was sweating nervously. In a split second, Lucy was on her feet, turning and running out of the guild screaming ' _Ahhhhhhh!_ ' as the others chased her.

Akira and Mira sweat dropped. _Well, that ended well._

A few minutes passed before Akira caught a whiff of a very familiar scent. Getting up, she walked over to the pile of wooden beams where the figure was hiding.

"Hey, Loke, are you okay?"

Loke seemed to be snapped out of a gaze, turning to Akira wide-eyed, like a deer caught in the headlights. Clearly he wasn't expecting to be found.

"I … uhh .. hey, Akira. Um .. yeah, I'm fine," he stammered out, still in shock.

Akira raised an eyebrow, "You sure?"

Composing himself, Loke eased into a smile, "Yeah, all is good."

There was no way she was getting through to him, Akira could see this. Sighing, she realized it'd be pointless to keep trying. "Alright, just remember, you can always tell me anything. If something is wrong, please don't feel like you have to suffer alone."

Loke looked momentarily surprised, before he responded, "Thank you Akira, but don't worry. Besides, you have Gray and the others, so if tragedy was to strike, you'd have a shoulder to cry on."

With those words, Akira felt her stomach drop.

"Loke … what are you implying?"

"Hmm? Oh, nothing. I'm just rambling," he tried to blow the situation off, "Anyhow, I need to be somewhere else right now … so yeah, bye!"

Akira wasn't satisfied, but Loke was already heading off, so she quickly called out, "Alright, take care Loke. And remember, you can always talk to me, okay?"

"Yeah … okay!" Was the short response she got.

Concern filled Akira. He was definitely actually strange, and she wasn't sure why. He seemed to be even avoiding her now. _I hope everything will work out._

* * *

It was now night time, and Lucy and Akira had decided to treat themselves to an evening at the public spar.

Apparently Elfman had the same idea too, he walked out in front of them shouting "Bath houses are manly!"

Akira sweat dropped, but decided it best to let him be.

Lucy gave a relaxed sigh, "I like my bath at home, but this place takes the cake. Nothing beats soaking in a big tub."

Akira grinned, "Mm, I agree with you there."

Footsteps were heard behind them, and both girls turned around to see who was intruding.

"Loke?" Lucy was shocked to see him.

Akira, realizing the situation, decided it was best to leave. "I'll just … leave you two to talk. I think I can hear the bath calling me. _'Akiiiiiira.'_ Ha, hear that? Yep, ok, bye."

Lucy and Loke watched in amusement at Akira's failed attempt to smoothly leave the situation. Akira walked off and entered the bath, sighing as the warm water enveloped her skin. _So nice!_ She was still in hearing range of the other two however, Akira was interested to see what Loke's next move was.

Silence sat between Lucy and Loke, until Lucy decided to break it. "So, just to let you know, I had a rough day today thanks to your stupid fan club."

Loke, who had been amused by Akira's antics, turned to Lucy, looking her in the eyes. "Let's put that behind us."

Caught in his gaze, Lucy couldn't help but stare back at his eyes, as if stuck in a trance. After a few seconds, she realized she was daydreaming, and snapped out of it. Awkwardly, she decided to make conversation. "So, uh, the stars look really pretty."

"Yeah."

Both of them stood looking into the night sky. A shooting star fell across the sky, catching Lucy's eyes. "Look, a shooting star! It sounds silly, but I've always wondered where those fallen stars ended up."

Loke adjusted his glasses, replying, "I kind of feel sorry for them. Just think, once they fall from the sky, they can never return to heaven. Doesn't that seem sad?"

Lucy turned to stare in wonder at Loke, considering his words. A spark seemed to go off in her head, and she gave a small laugh before speaking back to him.

"That's another one of your sappy pickup lines, isn't it!? I can't you believe you almost fooled me twice!"

From the background, Akira couldn't help but smirk at how Lucy was getting up Loke. He probably wasn't use to having a girl _not_ fall head over heels for him.

Chuckling, Loke responded, "Ha, you saw right through me."

"Come on, can't you go like 5 minutes without trying to pick up a girl!?" Lucy exclaimed, half amused, half frustrated.

Loke merely sighed, before muttering, "I know I can be a real pain, but I'm glad we got to talk again. Goodbye."

With those final words, he turned around and walked away. Akira couldn't help but notice how much his body language seemed to scream out sadness. Something definitely wasn't right, she was practically certain of that now.

Shaking her head, Lucy eventually found her way to the bath, hoping in next to Akira. She turned to her, looking confused. "Damn, he just did it again. He's so confusing … it was like he was saying goodbye forever."

Akira frowned, "Yeah, it kinda did. I hope that's not the case."

The two sat in silence, until realization struck Lucy.

"WAIT, YOU WERE LISTENING IN!?" she screeched.

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT HERE!" Akira retorted back.

* * *

The gentle sound of running water was all Akira could hear. She sat on a park bench next to a gentle stream, as she closed her eyes and zoned out, focusing only on the trickling noise. The moon was clear in the sky, night had long settled in now. Akira hummed in bliss, for once being able to enter a state of tranquillity. She had barely been back for a fortnight, and already she had many hectic encounters. _Typical of Fairy Tail. Never a day without some sort of chaos._

She gave a soft chuckle, opening her eyes to look to the sky, watching the stars as they danced.

Her peace was short lived, as pounding footsteps snapped her attention. Turning her head in the direction, she was met with the worried face of Gray as he ran towards her.

"Akira! Oh god, there you are!"

Worried by the tone of his voice, Akira was quick to respond. "Gray? Hey, what's going on?"

Gray managed to reach her, stopping for a minute to catch his breath before looking up, sighing as he gravely spoke, "It's Loke. He's quit the guild!"

Akira immediately stood up. "Oh no. I take it we're all out looking for him now?" Gray nodded, still panting slightly. Akira absentmindedly added, "I wonder if Lucy knows ... last I saw him was when he spoke to her at the spa tonight."

Gray seemed to instantly perk up. "Lucy, right! Let's go and ask her now!"

He grabbed Akira's hand, yanking her from the spot she stood and pulling her in the direction of the town.

"Hey hey, wait! Do you even know where she lives?" Akira frantically yelled wide eyed, startled by Gray's sudden movements.

He simply yelled over his shoulder, not even bothering to look at her, "Yeah, I broke in a few times and scared the crap outta her."

Akira couldn't help but stare dumbfounded at his response. She looked at him in disbelief, before muttering, "I think we need to have a discussion on privacy once we find Loke."

* * *

Before she knew it, they had arrived at Lucy's house. Akira wasn't even granted the time to observe her surroundings before Gray pulled her inside and slammed open Lucy's door, shouting out, "I got bad news Lucy!"

Lucy, not expecting visitors, and especially not expecting her door to be slammed open, shrieked in shock.

Either Gray was oblivious, or he chose to ignore her discomfort. "It's Loke! He quit Fairy Tail and then ran away!"

Lucy immediately composed herself, realizing this was one situation she didn't have the luxury to yell at Gray. _I'll do that later._

"Did he say why?"

Akira, who had been standing at the doorway the entire time, walked forwards to stand next to Gray, shaking her head. "No, we don't have a clue."

"Everyone is out looking for him now. He's been acting weird lately, but nobody expected this," Gray looked down solemnly as he spoke, clearly worried for his friend.

Under her breath, Akira was able to make out Lucy muttering, "Maybe I'm right." Before Akira got a chance to question what she meant, Lucy had taken off running out the door, heading to only she knows where.

Gray was startled by the sudden movement, whipping around and shouting after her, "Hey where are you going? Lucy! Do you know something we don't?" He turned to start running after her, but was stopped by Akira placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Possibly, he's been saying weird things to her lately. Let her do what she has to do. In the meantime, we keep searching."

Sighing in defeat, Gray nodded. "Alright."

* * *

Akira followed Gray as he stumbled out onto the streets to continue searching. She could hear in the distance the voices of other members yelling for Loke, none seeming to have any luck.

Turning the corner, they ran into Mira and Elfman who were also searching for him. They all nodded in recognition, but neither team making any comments aside from focusing on their task at hand.

"Loke!" Mira yelled out.

Gray called out a few seconds later, "Where are you man!?"

Akira sighed, adding "Loke! Please, come out!"

Their calls continued to fall on deaf ears. Deciding Loke wasn't here, Elfman and Mira continued to search elsewhere, turning another corner and disappearing out of sight, leaving Akira and Gray to themselves once again.

"Wait! You said he was at the spar earlier? Maybe we should check there?" Gray turned around to Akira as she slowly nodded.

"It's unlikely, but we shouldn't leave any stone unturned. Let's go."

* * *

A few hours had now passed, and Loke was still yet to be found. Akira and Gray had ended up back in the park she was at earlier, both still worried and concerned about the whereabouts of their close friend.

Gray was stressing badly, his hand running through his hair, pulling on the strands slightly.

"Hey, Gray, oi! You need to have a rest. Sit down and breathe, you're not thinking properly," Akira desperately tried to get Gray's attention, noticing how worked up he had become. It was unwise for him to continue searching in this mental state.

"What the hell Akira!? I'm not resting until we find him!" Gray furiously yelled back, frustrated by the entire situation.

Akira's eyes darkened, her voice dropping low. "Gray. You need to have a rest. Even if it's only for a few minutes."

In frustration and anger, Gray turned around to face Akira, snapping in her face. "Dammit Akira, no! I'm not giving up on him! He's my best friend, and apart of our guild, our family. I don't care if you've given up on him, but I haven't. Just let me go. Leave, just like you did before."

 ** _SLAP!_**

A red handprint now marked Gray's right cheek. His head was turned sideways, shock clearly evident in his eyes. Slowly, he turned to look at Akira, and was taken back by her stance. She stood with her hand still raised, but what got to Gray was the tears in her eyes.

Trembling, she slowly muttered, "You really think I don't care? Gray, you and Loke are like brothers to me. I could never give up on him, or you. This is hurting me just as much as it's hurting you, but we're no use to him if we're an emotional mess."

Gray lowered his gaze in shame.

"Akira, I ... I'm sorry."

Taking in a deep breath, Akira simply stated, "I know, it's okay. This is just a stressful situation."

Gray muttered sadly, "We've looked everywhere, and ... gah! And there is just no sign of him!"

All of the sudden his hands reached forwards, tightly grasping Akira's shirt, catching her off-guard. He pulled her closer, burying his head into her chest, holding on as if she'd vanish if he loosened his hold. Akira was shocked, unsure what to say, but then she felt her shirt dampen. Her eyes widened. _Gray ... Gray is crying!_

Slowly, she eased both of them down to their knees, embracing him back with a hug, a simple gesture as she attempted to calm him.

Gray started to sob quietly, the emotions he bottled up finally spilling. He started to sputter, brokenly choking out his fears. "God ... I'm just so worried. What if we don't find him and he never comes back? What if something has happened? It must have been bad for him to leave the guild like this. I'm meant to be his best friend ... and I didn't even realize something was this wrong. _What kind of person am I!?_ Dammit! Why does everyone I care for end up leaving me? My family, Ur, Lyon ... even _you_ left me for two years without a word. What did I do wrong?"

Akira's eyes softened as they too started to glisten tears.

"Oh Gray ... It's not your fault at all. And I'm sorry for leaving without telling you, I didn't realize it would affect you this much. But I'm back, and I'm not leaving you again, okay? And you've done all you can with Loke, he wouldn't talk to me either. It'll be okay, you'll see. You just need to have faith. Everything will work out, _I promise."_

Gray slowly lifted his head to look Akira in the eyes. "God I'm so glad you're back. I don't think I could have handled this on my own. I hate being like this ... but you and Loke are the two closest people in my life. I can't lose either of you."

A faint smile graced Akira's face as she gently lifted her fingers, wiping away Gray's tears. "I'll always be here from now on Gray, don't you worry. After all, isn't that what family is for?"

Ever so faintly, hope crept back into his eyes, as he stared back at her, returning her smile with a small one of his own.

Together, they stayed in their embraced hug. For the first time in two long years, they were once again together, side by side, a bond only shared between siblings. Akira knew that no matter what, as long as she had her family with her, she would be okay. And deep down, Gray knew it too.


	9. Chapter 9 - Leo The Lion

**Chapter 9 - Leo The Lion**

It was a beautiful morning. The sun was, for the most part, up, and the animals in the park were awake and happy. The sound of the birds chattering, and the gentle stream flowing made for a peaceful scene.

Perhaps Akira would have appreciated it if she wasn't woken up from her sleep the way she was.

 _Splash!_

Akira sat upright immediately, woken from her sleep, and now, soaking wet. She shrieked in surprise, her now sopping wet clothes freezing her to the bone. Her yell was enough to wake Gray, who was sleeping next to her, but suspiciously dry.

"Holy crap, what the hell!?" Akira was still in a state of panic from the sudden off-guard attack. Glancing around her surroundings, she realized she was in the park still, yet aside from her and Gray, there wasn't another figure in sight.

Still half asleep, Gray rubbed his eyes, muttering, "Damn, we must have fallen asleep out here."

"Yeah, but what the heck! Why did I just get soaked with water?"

Gray took one glance at Akira, and cracked up laughing. Her clothes were drenched, her hair all over the place and overall, she looked like a deer caught in headlights. _Or someone who just got swallowed up and spat back out by the ocean._

Akira growled at his laughter, "Dude, it's not funny. It's flipping freezing!"

Taking in deep breaths, Gray managed to respond, "Yeah I know I know. But, you got to admit, it's kind of amusing ... _and weird_."

Looking up to meet his gaze, Akira couldn't help but smile, shaking her head before sighing. "Oh well, I need to find some dry clothes, then let's head to the guild and see if there is any new news on Loke."

Gray nodded in agreement, the two of them lifting themselves from the ground before heading off.

As they walked, Akira couldn't help but ask, "Why the heck was I soaked and not you?"

Laughing, Gray joked, "Because not even nature wants to mess with my natural beauty." Akira couldn't help but laugh back.

* * *

The trip to the guild was rather uneventful. Akira was more than glad to be in clean, warm clothes as the two of them made their trek to the guild hall. Upon arriving, Lucy was standing next to Natsu waiting for Gray to arrive to inform him that Loke had been found and was now alright.

Akira smirked, looking to Lucy, "I had a feeling you knew something last night."

Lucy laughed awkwardly, "Yeah ... I had a hunch."

Before Akira had a chance to respond, Gray butted in, "So, where is he? And what happened?"

As if sensing his cue, Loke appeared from thin air behind them. "Hey guys."

All heads whipped around to where he stood, surprised by his sudden appearance. In an instant, Natsu seemed to catch on to the situation.

"You're a celestial spirit!?"

That seemed to fill in the missing details for the others. As realization struck Happy, he yelled out, "No way, really!?"

Rubbing his neck in shame, Loke mumbled out, "Sorry I didn't tell you before."

In a split second, Natsu had charged over to Loke and started to sniff him. "Ah ha! So that must be why it felt weird when we switched bodies!"

"Yeah I guess so," Loke replied.

Akira stood there confused, "Switched ... bodies?" _What on earth?_

"Oh right, you weren't there for that," Happy stated, finally recognizing her confusion.

Lucy laughed, quickly filling in the basic outline, "Natsu was an idiot and read a spell off a fake request, and we all switched bodies. It took us forever to get changed back."

Still slightly confused, Akira simply mumbled back, "Oh ... okay then ..."

 _I really should start sticking around more ... I'm missing out on a heap of things._

* * *

A sudden realization struck Akira. _Gray is awfully silent, I wonder how he is handling this._ Glancing over to his direction, Akira noticed he was standing still with an emotionless face.

Finally, he decided to speak up. "Gotta say, I'm surprised I never caught onto you."

Gray finally caught Akira's gaze, and she silently motioned an _'are you alright?_ ' look to him. He gave a small smile and nodded.

"How come you're not a cow or a horse or a crab, you're just a dude?" Natsu suspiciously stared at Loke, curiosity getting to him.

Loke laughed, "Virgo has a human form too, it's not like we're all animals."

Natsu looked scared for a second, before loudly responding, "You say that, but I've seen her turn into a gorilla!"

"She's not really a gorilla," Loke mused.

Butting into the conversation, Lucy added, "Loke here is actually a lion spirit."

"Seriously!?" Natsu shrieked.

"A lion is a grown up cat, right!?" Happy exclaimed in awe.

Smirking, Loke spoke, "Yep, you got it."

"Don't lie to him!" Lucy yelled.

Nevertheless, Happy either didn't hear her, or chose to ignore her as he flew onto Loke's shoulder and started drooling in wonder. "You're the coolest spirit ever."

"Shouldn't you be resting up back in the celestial world right now?" Gray couldn't help but ask. As much as he was happy to see his friend, he was still concerned for Loke's health.

Loke nodded in recognition. "I'm doing much better than I was, I just wanted to come say hi. Well that, and I just couldn't wait to see Lucy again."

Lucy blushed from his words, and act that didn't go unnoticed by Happy.

"He loooooooves you," he cooed.

And irk mark crossed Lucy's face as she darkly muttered, "Shut it cat or you're gonna get hurt."

In an instant, Loke had picked Lucy up bridal style and started to walk away. "Excuse me guys, but we've got to go and have a chat about our future together."

Lucy seemed extremely confused, having being lifted up and caught off guard. In shock, she yelled, "Hey, what! What are you doing!? Put me down!?"

Akira laughed as she watched their antics.

Natsu watched them mindlessly, before sighing, "Aw man, I wish I had a celestial spirit."

"What kind of thing would it be?" asked Happy.

Natsu grinned. "A dragon, duh! Cause then I could practice my magic on it!"

Happy flew up into the air agreeing, "Yahoo!"

His comment did not go unheard by Lucy, who somehow appeared behind them no longer in Loke's arms. "You don't summon spirits just to practice your magic on them!"

Loke smirked, "That's right, you summon them when you need some looove."

Deadpanning, Lucy responded, "I think you've gotta go back now."

"Huh?" Was his response.

"You gotta be careful because you're not up to full strength yet," Lucy reasoned, now holding the zodiac key in her hand, ready to close his gate.

Realizing this, Loke quickly added, "Hold on, I got you something." He looked around his jacket before finding what he was looking for, taking his hand out to reveal some paper strips. "There ya go."

Lucy looked sceptical, but took them off him nevertheless. "What are those?"

"They are tickets to this awesome beach resort. You did so much for me it's the least I could do."

Natsu, Lucy & Gray held the tickets in their hands as hearts filled their eyes.

"I've never been to a place like this before!" Gray exclaimed, clearly excited.

Loke gave an honest smile. "I already gave Erza her ticket, I hope you guys have a good time."

On cue, Erza appeared behind the group dragging a huge wagon of luggage. "Come on, chop chop. No lollygagging," she commanded, "Now hurry before I leave you behind."

Both Gray and Lucy couldn't help but yell, "So much stuff!"

Natsu laughed, "Alright! I'm ready to go right now, bring on the beach!"

Happy jumped up beside him, "Yeah, let's go!"

Gray started to freak out, "I still need to pack!"

Akira laughed, watching everyone react to the new differently. Smiling, she told them, "Well, you guys have fun."

Immediately, Gray caught on to what she was saying.

"Wait, you're not coming!?"

Still smiling, Akira shook her head. "Nah, the beach really isn't my thing. Besides, I'd rather stay and help continue build the new guild hall."

Erza walked over and placed her hand on Akira's shoulder. "Very well, if that is what you want."

Natsu looked momentarily disappointed, before piping up, "I'll bring you back some sand or something!"

"Sand!?" Gray screeched, "Are you that much of an idiot!? Don't worry Akira, I'll get you a proper souvenir."

Akira laughed, she could already see where this was going. Natsu, as predicted, jumped up and yelled back at Gray, "Who are you calling idiot, you idiot?"

"You of course," Gray ushered back.

"Why you!" Natsu threw a punch a Gray, who returned another one back to him. The two of them broke out into a fight, starting off with simple fists before Natsu decided to bring in magic.

Akira watched amused. Before the boys had a chance to cause any damage, Erza cut in, yelling at them. "Stop it! Now go get packed, we will leave here soon."

Natsu and Gray immediately stopped fighting, standing up straight as they yelled in chorus, "Yes ma'am!"

By now, Akira couldn't help but chuckle. _Those two boys will never fail to amuse me._

Zoning out from them, Akira started to hear a conversation behind her. Tuning in, she was able to make out Loke talking to Lucy.

"Hey Lucy, I'm always gonna have to live with what happened in the past, but now, I have the courage to start moving forwards. Thanks to you, I'm not just another member of Fairy Tail, I'm you're celestial spirit. Now that you're my wizard, I promise to protect you. I'll be there whenever you need me, your valiant knight."

In the corner of her eyes, Akira saw Lucy smile back.

"But I'm not just your wizard, I'm on of your friends too!"

Her response caught Loke off guard for a minute, he wasn't expecting such a response. Smiling, he added, "Yeah, of course. I can't wait to work with you, take care Lucy."

With those words, he vanished back into the spirit world. Akira couldn't help but smile. _You're in good hands now, Loke._

* * *

 _Later that day._

Akira had finished her work for the day, helping the new building move further along in its process of renovation.

The sun was still visible, sinking into the horizon slowly. Pinky-orange clouds painted the now purple and blue sunset, a beautiful sight to behold. Akira took in a deep breath, taking in the scents of the world around her. A new scent appeared behind her, and Akira knew immediately who he was. She had been hoping for his visit soon.

The two stood in silence, neither starting the conversation.

Finally, the other figured sighed, before starting, "So, hey."

A faint smile graced Akira's face as she turned to face the person.

"Hey, Loke."

Loke no longer stood in his human attire, instead he wore a suit and tie, with mane-like hair. _Kind of like a lion … Leo, the lion._

Loke's body language showed his discomfort, he wasn't confident on how to approach this situation.

"Uhh, sorry. You know, for not telling you I was dying and all that."

Akira's immediately response was to snort in laughter, "Yeah that may have been some helpful information." She paused for a second before sighing, "Well, what happened has happened. It's Gray I'd be apologising to, he took it the worst."

A solemn expression crossed her face as she remembered the events of last night.

Loke's shoulders sagged, he closed his eyes as he sighed, showing his remorse for the situation, "Yeah … I didn't mean to hurt you guys. Suppose I thought it'd be easier to just … disappear. Not let you guys know … I didn't want to have to tell you I was dying."

Akira nodded. She could understand where he was coming from. _Even so, he still should have mentioned something to us, we are his family after all._

Instead of continuing the touchy subject, Akira decided to veer slightly off course.

"So, Lucy managed to save you?"

There was a small glimmer of gratitude in Loke's eyes, glad to have changed the topic. "Yeah, I didn't think anything would happen, but she managed to change the Celestial King's mind. She gave me a second chance at life, and I will forever be in her debt."

Akira smiled, "She's an incredible person, that's for sure. I'm glad she's your new key holder. I have no doubt the two of you will make an unstoppable team."

"I will," he paused for a second, before changing his tune, adding in a sickly sweet voice, "I will show Lucy how strong we can be as a team. Then I shall sweep her away as my beautiful princess and we shall live happily ever after!"

The aura around him seemed to sparkle, and Akira couldn't help but sweat drop. Loke was rather … _unique_ , in his ability to change moods so quickly. After the sudden shock, Akira couldn't help but laugh at his antics.

Finally, the moment passed, and the two entered into silence once again.

"You know, I always knew something was up. I knew you weren't completely human, but I never mentioned it. I suppose I thought you'd tell us when you felt ready or something." Akira finally spoke again. _Although, apparently you would have preferred to take that secret to the grave …_

Loke looked extremely shocked, "How did you know?"

Akira gave a small chuckle, "I'm a soul dragon slayer, remember? I can see into people's souls. You have one of course, but it's different to a normal human's soul."

No sooner than his outburst, Loke had managed to once again compose himself, adjusting his sunglasses.

"You knew, but it never concerned you?"

"It did. But I could see your heart was pure, you meant no harm to us, not a threat. Anyhow, Gramps wouldn't have let you in if you had malice intentions. Once again, I guess I felt it wasn't my business, so I left it be."

Loke gave a low chuckle, shaking his head slightly. "Can never fool you, can I?"

Akira smiled in return. She knew this conversation was over, the two nodded in understanding. Before Loke had completely vanished into the spirit world however, Akira softly spoke, "I'm just glad you're safe."

* * *

 _Few Days Later_

The second Akira had walked into the guild, she knew something was up. Most of the members sat in the finally finished guild hall, muttering and whispering to one another. Something was up, that much was obvious.

Glancing around, she caught sight of Mira behind the new bar serving people. _Best ask Mira, she always knows what's going on._

Quickly making her way over, Akira was greeted by a warm smile from said person.

"Good morning Akira," Mira welcomed her.

"Mornin' Mira. May I ask, what is going on?" Akira responded.

"I think we're going to have some new members join."

From the sidelines of the conversation, Akira heard Elfman yell out, "Joining the guild is manly!"

Akira couldn't help but laugh. _Yes, I suppose it is._

Recovering from her amusement, Akira turned back to Mira to continue their conversation, "The guild looks nice now it's finished."

"Not quite, still a few minor renovations needed in some of the rooms, but aside from that, yep, all done."

Akira nodded in response. Before she had the chance to respond however, Makarov stepped out from his office and stood behind the balcony of the second floor. Upon spotting his presence, most of the guild hall fell into silence.

"Attention brats, I have two new members to introduce."

With that statement, a lot of low whispering broke out, many speculating who the new members were.

Clearing his throat, Makarov continued, speaking over the mutterings. "Now, I know some of you may not be happy with this decision, but I ask that you all attempt to get along."

That statement was enough to throw the hall into silence.

Through the silence, Macao spoke everyone's thoughts. "I don't like where this is heading. Why would some of us be against this?"

As soon as he commented on the situation, a flash of blue hair revealed itself from around the corner on the second floor.

Almost immediately Cana yelled out in surprise, "Juvia from Phantom Lord!?"

Juvia stepped forwards, looking rather shy. Instantly, the guild yelled out in disbelief.

"What is she doing here?"

"Are you crazy!?"

"She's the enemy!"

" **Silence**!" Makarov interrupted the complaining, raising his voice to firmly show his disapproval for their outbursts. He then continued, "Juvia is now apart of our guild, thus now apart of our family. Please treat her with respect. The past is the past, I'm asking for you all to leave it there."

From next to Makarov, Juvia piped in, "I'm sorry for my actions in the past. I hope we can move on and be friends. I'm grateful to be apart of this guild." She bowed her head, attempting to show her sincerity.

From down in the crowd, Macao simply sighed. "We'll try, I suppose."

Wakaba, who was seated next to him, nodded in agreement. "So, who is the second person?"

Makarov sighed, Akira couldn't help but think he was dreading the idea of introducing the next member.

"This will probably be an unpopular decision, but I have made my choice," he turned facing towards his office, "Please come out."

Akira was able to make out a deep gruff voice mutter 'tch'.

As soon as he showed his face, all hell broke loose.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Wakaba shouted.

"You're letting _HIM_ in!?" Droy was in disbelief.

Before them all stood the former member of Phantom Lord, Gajeel Redfox. The iron dragon slayer, who had been the one to destroy the guild hall and injure three of Fairy Tail's members during the fight between the guilds. Akira stood wide-eyed, not at all expecting to see his face anytime soon, let alone here in the guild, being introduced as a new member.

At the back of the guild next to the other members of team Shadow Gear, Levy could only raise her hands to her mouth, muttering, "Oh God."

Sensing their teammate's distress, Jet, who was completely outraged, yelled out, "This is outrageous! You do remember what he did right!? It was him who destroyed the guild hall and hurt Levy!"

"Yeah!" Droy shouted in agreement.

Makarov sighed, clearly expecting this response.

"I know, and I can understand where you are all coming from. Fairy Tail is a place where anyone can join, regardless of their past. I'm not asking you to forgive him, he has caused a lot of pain for many of us. However, I will not leave a man in need. I hope eventually you will accept him. I believe he has the potential to become a strong and proud Fairy Tail mage!"

Gajeel stood there looking quite disinterested, obviously not in the mood to deal with the guild members. The crowd broke out into lots of chatter, all still in disbelief that Makarov allowed Gajeel to join.

Hearing a lot of the conversations, Akira realized that most people were against this. _This decision probably wasn't easy for Gramps either ... someone needs to say something to calm down these people._

Relaxing herself, Akira spoke over the top of all whispering, looking Makarov straight in the eyes. "I trust your judgement Gramps, if you're willing to give him a chance, I will too." Turning her gaze to Gajeel's, she nodded, "Welcome, Gajeel."

Makarov seemed to share a look of appreciation towards Akira, to which she smiled in acknowledgement. She was able to hear Macao mutter to Wakaba, "This won't end well."


	10. Chapter 10 - The New Members

**A/N:** Alright, now this is updated to where I am at with updating on Quotev. I write once a week and add the new chapter every Sunday night.

It will be a long way before I reach where Sting comes into it, but the storyline is eventually to become Sting x Akira, it'll just be a long time. I'm going to cover Battle For Fairy Tail arc, Edolas arc (Lots of suprises added in there), Akira's life during the 7 year timeskip and *then* I shall reach where Sting comes into it. But of course, they won't be friends at the start. After all, he's _Sabertooth_ , and she's just _'Fairy scum'_.

* * *

 **Chapter 10 - The New Members**

Gajeel hadn't even been apart of the guild for a full day, and he was already on Akira's nerves. The dragon slayer simply sat in his dark corner, straight up ignoring everyone and wanting to be left alone. Akira had enough, if he was to be apart of the guild, he'd have to learn how to be social.

Walking up to him was the easy part, but making conversation ... Akira started to stumble. "So ... hi."

"Go away."

Akira deadpanned. He didn't even spare her a glance, his head stayed down as he chewed on some iron. _He gets a 10/10 for attitude_. "Sheesh, I'm just trying to make conversation."

Gajeel grunted in annoyance, "Why bother?"

"Oh, I don't know ... maybe because you're a fellow dragon slayer?" Akira had to admit, she was interested in getting to know him. In the past, she didn't really have much variety of other dragon slayers to get to know.

Finally, Gajeel raised his head to look her in the eyes. "And?"

Akira sighed, "And Natsu is an idiot some- okay, most times, and it seems like a nice idea to get to know another dragon slayer."

Rolling his eyes, Gajeel once again went back to eating his iron. "Not interested."

"Geez, what is your problem!?" Akira was getting extremely frustrated. _I'm just trying to make a simple conversation here, gah!_

"My problem is you not leaving me alone."

"Well _excuse_ me for trying to be friendly."

"Tch. Just leave me alone."

"God you're so annoying! Fine! Have it your way, you metal head." Akira finally gave up, snapping before turning to walk away. Her insult however, had caught Gajeel's attention.

"Oi, what did you call me, you brat?"

Akira didn't even bother to turn around, she continued to walk away. "Metal head. Geez, you act like someone shoved a metal pole up your ass," she stated, before turning back to add, "Way too stiff, loosen up a bit man."

In one sentence, Akira had successfully managed to piss of Gajeel.

He stood up, glaring dagger at her. "Oh yeah? Don't challenge me girlie, I'll put you in your place."

Akira faced him once again, before smirking. "Is that a challenge?" A glimmer of defiance seemed to twinkle in her eyes.

"Maybe it is."

Akira laughed. "That's bullshit. I could beat your sorry ass any day."

That made Gajeel growl. "Oh now I'm pissed, as if!"

"You think you're stronger? Prove it," Akira continued to taunt him, amused by the reaction he was giving her.

Gajeel snarled, "Oh I will. What do you say, right here, right now."

For a second, Gajeel was sure she was going to agree. Instead, Akira responded, "As tempting as it is, I have another idea in mind."

This caught Gajeel completely off guard, "Huh?"

Quickly moving, Akira walked over to the mission board, glancing over it fast before eyeing what she was after. Pulling off a piece of paper, she walked back to where Gajeel stood, slamming the paper onto the table.

"Here. Simple mission to take down some lowlife thieves in a town not too far from here. We settle it via who takes the most of them down. It's a win win, we solve our debate, and we help some people."

Akira was quite proud of her idea. The whole point was that she wanted to get to know Gajeel some more, and if she went on a mission with him, she'd be sure to. Or at the very least, be in his company.

"Tch, not interested."

Akira was taken back for a second. She was expecting him to jump at the chance to prove he was stronger than her. Quickly thinking, Akira knew how to manipulate Gajeel into going on the mission with her.

"Only because you know I'd take the most down. Ok, fine, I'll go do it myself. At least I'll save the satisfaction knowing I'm better than you," she smirked.

"As if! Fine, I'll go with your stupid mission. Let's just get this over with." _Bingo._

Akira quickly turned to walk over to Mira, wasting no time in leaving. Mira was standing behind the bar talking to Makarov, but in Akira's haste she butted into their conversation.

"Oi Mira, I'm going on a mission with Gajeel. Should be back in a couple of days. That okay?" She placed the mission down in front of Mira so she could see and approve it.

Surprised by the interruption, and the fact that Akira was going on a mission with Gajeel of all people, Mira quickly agreed, "Oh okay. Yes, no worries. Do be careful."

Akira smirked back, "No worries, I'm going to settle with Gajeel who is the better wizard once and for all. If he comes back in a bad mood, that'll be because he's a sore loser." She snickered at her own words.

From the back of the guild, Gajeel yelled out, "As if!"

Akira winked to Mira, before turning to join Gajeel as they both headed out the guild to their next destination.

Mira shared a glance over to Makarov, who shrugged while grinning. The two of them watched Akira & Gajeel leave, amused by their bickering and antics. ' _It's good to see someone is trying to get to know Gajeel,' Makarov thought._

* * *

A few hours later, the two dragon slayers had finally arrived at the town on the request. First thing they noticed was the eerie silence that seemed to settle over the town, most of the shops were closed and no one was in sight.

Sighing, Akira looked to Gajeel, "Well, this is it."

"Boring. Let's just find these thugs."

Akira simply rolled her eyes, "Loosen up a little would ya?"

Apparently Gajeel was not in the mood to 'loosen up' at all. Turning to face her, he leaned in towards her with a menacing glance, "Listen here brat. I'm only here to prove I'm stronger. I'm not interested in sight-seeing, I just want to get this over and done with so I can go back to the guild."

"What, so you can just wallow in your sorrows some more?" Akira snapped back, finally starting to question why she even bothered to do a mission with him in the first place.

Growling, Gajeel muttered, "Why you."

Before either had a chance to add another word, a timid male's voice interrupted.

"Ex-excuse me!"

Both heads snapped in his different. "Hmm?"

The male, who was now recognized as a short elderly man, was taken back by the quick response. Collecting himself, he pushed his words out, "Are you the mages who accepted out request?"

A smile replaced the frown on Akira's face. "Yes, we are. This is Gajeel," she pointed to him, "And I'm Akira. We're wizards from Fairy Tail. I take it you're the one who sent out the request then?"

The man seemed to sigh in relief. "Yes yes. Oh thank goodness, someone needs to stop these people! They're ruining our businesses, absolutely destroying this town! Most of us are too scared to come out of our homes now in fear of being attacked."

Gajeel rolled his eyes, muttering under his breath, "Yeah, kinda figured that."

Akira elbowed him sharply in the ribs, scolding him for his rudeness. He glared back, but nonetheless chose to stay silent.

Akira nodded to the old man, "Well, we'll take care of them. Are you able to give us any more information? When did they come, how many are there, and are you aware of any bases they have? Things like that."

Looking around nervously, the old man replied, "I will tell you everything I know. Please, come inside first so it doesn't seem so suspicious."

Both mages nodded, following the man into his home.

* * *

Sitting down in a nice furnished room, another person greeted them. She was an elderly woman, one who Akira assumed was his wife.

Walking up to them, she asked, "Tea?"

Akira smiled, "Yes please."

Gajeel grunted, not at all interested. Akira glared at him, as if challenging him to keep up his rude behaviour. She wanted him to at least answer the old lady.

Sighing, he gave in and replied, "No … thanks."

The wife nodded before walking off to go and boil the jug.

Akira turned to the man. "Alright, so what do you know?"

"Well, they first turned up around a month ago. Started off with just a handful of them, but they were ruthless fighters. Now it's probably a group of thirty or so in total, all of them raid the town in groups at random times. We tried fighting back, but ultimately we don't know how to punch, many of us are too old to fight. Besides, they carry knives and dangerous items like that. We quickly worked out if we wanted to live, we had to give up. Mr Ryhnet the local Blacksmith was the perfect example of what the consequences are … bless his soul."

The man looked down, a dark cloud seeming to cover him with gloom as he spoke of the late man.

Akira couldn't help but grimace in disgust. "They kill innocent people? How sick." She spat her words out with venom.

Gajeel butted in, asking, "Do any of them use magic? Or are all of them just basic thugs?"

The man shook his head. "To my knowledge, none of them use magic."

"Gihi, well that makes it a whole lot easier," Gajeel sit up straight, a smile crossing his face. He was ready to give these thieves a good beating.

"Alright, so there's a fairly large group of them, but you said they raid at random times. Where do they hide? It'll be fastest for us to hunt them down," Akira questioned.

"There is an abandoned home in the pine forest. They have taken up vacancy there. It's a very old building, shouldn't be too hard to spot. There's no other homes nearby thank god, and the forest of quite open," was his response.

Akira nodded. "Alright, thank you, I think we have enough information to go buy now."

The man smiled in response. Not long after, the wife brought in the freshly boiled cups of tea, and Akira gratefully accepted hers. Once done, and after many impatient comments from Gajeel, the two of them were ready to hunt down some criminals.

* * *

The forest they were currently walking in was definitely as the old couple had described, quite open. If anything, Akira would have titled it a woodland forest. They'd be trekking through it for a while now, and Gajeel was already getting irritated.

"Tch. He said it'd be easy to spot, so where is it?" He grumbled.

Akira grinned, "Patience my friend."

Gajeel rolled his eyes, "Don't you patronize me."

Akira proceeded to raise her hands over her chest in mocked surprise. "Patronize? Ha, wow, you actually have some big words in your vocabulary. I'm impressed."

Eyebrows twitching, Gajeel snapped back, "Dammit brat, quit with the insults."

Laughing, Akira apologized, "I'm sorry, but you just make it so easy."

"Oh you'll be sorry by the end of this. I'll prove I'm stronger, then you better show me the respect I deserve," Gajeel growled out.

Now it was Akira's turn to roll her eyes. "Trust me bolts, I'm already showing you the respect you deserve. My respect is earnt, so treat me with respect, and I'll respect you back."

"Bolts? What the hell is that?"

Akira laughed at the genuine confusion on his face. Clearly he wasn't use to being given nicknames so casually. "Your new nickname ... I don't know, it's just something I do. Gray is icy, Laxus sparky, and Natsu is pinky or pyro ... although I sometimes stick to idiot. I have a habit of just giving short names. Take it in your stride, means I consider you apart of the gang." She gave him a toothy grin.

"Tch, whatever."

After seemingly forever, the house they were searching for finally came into view. It was quite old and run down, clearly had been abandoned for a quite a few years. The building had been made out of wood, and even from where they stood Akira could smell the rot that came from it.

"Gajeel, look! There's the house."

From next to her, Gajeel sighed. "About time."

Akira started to consider strategies for taking down the thieves. "Perhaps we should sneak in, see how many and who we are dealing with, then ... oi! What the hell Gajeel!?" Apparently Gajeel had taken it upon himself to charge in headfirst, as he was already half way there, not at all interested in listening to Akira's plan.

He turned his head over his shoulder to see her, practically shouting, "Tch. Who needs a plan, let's just get this over with. Hit them fast, hit them hard."

Akira rolled her eyes in frustration. _There goes our advantage of surprise_. Starting to follow after him, she muttered darkly, "For fucks sake ... just like Natsu all over again."

* * *

The two of them charged in, Akira trailing behind. Gajeel ran to the front door, slamming it open with a hard kick, the rotten wood snapping instantly under the force.

As predicated, about thirty odd people sat in the living room of the home, all staring in shock at the intruder. One of them turned around and yelled, "Oi, who are you!?"

A manic grin etched its way onto his way, his left arm turned into a metal club as he started to charge. "Gihi. We're here to give you thugs a proper beating."

Akira finally managed to catch up, quickly assessing the situation. She turned to Gajeel and smirked. "Okay okay, let's get this show on the road. Be honest with your counting, don't add extra ones. That's just being a sore loser."

He nodded in acknowledgement as he started to take down the thugs who were foolish enough to come full charge at him.

Two made their way to Akira, and she quickly disarmed the first with a sidekick, before adding an uppercut to the other who was caught off guard. Twisting quickly, she finished the two off with her 'shattering fist' spell.

She called out to Gajeel, "Ha, got two."

Gajeel simply smirked, laughing back, "Gihi. Brat, I've already got four down."

Akira gritted her teeth. _Damn, he's fast._

* * *

Apparently, some of the other thugs had finally caught on to what was happening. From somewhere in the back of the group, one yelled out in horror, "They're making a competition of this!"

Akira rolled her eyes while laughing, before taking down some more.

By now, the thieves had realized it was not going to end well for them.

"Oh god they're crazy!"

"Run!"

In the corner of her eyes, Akira saw a group of them making a run for the exit. Laughing, she yelled over, "Nope, not so fast. Come back here."

Manoeuvring quickly, Akira jumped up over fallen furniture and propelled herself forwards towards the exit, flipping gracefully and landing right in front of the men. She raised her head up to meet them, a wild glimmer of danger in her eyes, and a manic smile on her face.

"Soul Dragon's Roar!"

Instantly all of them had been wiped out, left to lay in a pitiful state of pain. In the end, a group of non-magic thieves were no match for two well trained dragon slayers.

Before Akira had the chance to gloat, an object was thrown in a crash collision course for her. Yelping instinctively, she dived down, the thing missing her barely.

Snapping her head back up, she turned to see what was thrown at her, before immediately barking at Gajeel.

"Oi! Watch where you throw the bodies."

From a where Gajeel stood a few metres away taking out the last of the thieves near him, he simply grunted. "Tch. I was hoping that'd take you down."

Akira snorted, "Ha, bad sportsmanship. Anyhow, I think once you've finished those few, that's the last of them."

Finishing off the last of his, Gajeel nodded. "Yep. Wasn't even a challenge. How many did you count?"

"We say it at the same time," Akira did not hesitate to respond.

"What, why?" Gajeel was confused.

Akira knew she was being childish, but she refused to risk the chance of him lying. "Because I don't trust you!"

Gajeel's eyebrows twitched in annoyance, "And I don't trust you either!" He sighed in defeat, "Fine."

She smirked in victory. "Okay on the count of three. One, two, three!"

"17!"

"17."

Both yelled out the exact same number, at the exact same time. The two of them stood there staring at one another for a minute while they comprehended the results. Finally, realization struck Gajeel and he yelled out in annoyance, "What! We got the same!?"

* * *

By the time they got back to the guild, it was rather late. Both hadn't spoken much to each other since they had discovered they tied, instead quickly heading back to receive their payment then head back to the guild.

As soon as they entered the guild hall, Gajeel had vanished from Akira's sight, not that she minded. Glancing around, she noticed it was rather barren at this time of night.

Sighing, she plonked down on one of the tables.

Mira, upon seeing her return, decided to come over and engage in conversation. "So, how did the mission go?" She asked with a warm smile.

Absentmindedly, Akira responded, "Yeah, it was successful."

Confusion settled on Mira's face. "Then why do you look so down?"

Akira sighed, finally raising her head to look at Mira, "Because our plan to settle who was stronger didn't work."

"Oh, how so?"

"Well, it was meant to be who took the most thugs down got the title of the better wizard … but we ended up both taking down the same amount each," Akira gritted out, still frustrated that she'd only tied with him.

At this, Mira couldn't help but laugh. "Oh dear."

From across the guild hall, Gajeel's voice was heard yelling out, "I bet she lied. That damn brat wants to think she's stronger than me."

Akira stood up abruptly, "I did not!"

"You did too!"

An irk mark appeared on Akira's face, as she yelled back, "I'm not a lying cheat! Anyhow, if we're going to argue over something, why not talk about your awful impromptu plan to charge in there headfirst!?"

Gajeel rolled his eyes. "Well, it worked, didn't it?"

At this point in time, Akira had given up. "God, and here I was hoping you were a semi-decent dragon slayer. Shock horror, you're just another Natsu. All brawl, no brains!" Akira threw her hands in the air to empathize her frustration.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh you heard me!"

Gajeel stared, growling at her, before finally surrendering in frustration. "God dammit, why are you so frustrating!?"

Akira couldn't help but laugh. She burst into a fit of giggles, annoying Gajeel even further.

"Stop laughing!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Akira tried to catch her breath, "It's just that I find your reactions hilarious."

Crossing his arms, Gajeel turned his head to the side, muttering 'tch'.

Calming herself, Akira looked at the time.

"Well, I suppose I should head home. See ya Mira, and Gajeel, guess we'll just have to settle this some other day. Don't count me out of the running just yet."

Gajeel rolled his eyes, "Yeah yeah, keeping telling yourself that."

Mira, who had watched the interaction with great amusement, called out after her, "Goodnight, Akira."

* * *

Walking down the street, the only light that guided Akira was the dimly lit streetlights. She thought back to the mission, reminiscing over the events of the day. _Honestly, I don't think Gajeel is really that bad. He just needs to let others in, actually be willing to make a friend. I know most of the time I was insulting him, but overall I didn't mind the mission today. I don't think I'm ready to give up on him just yet._

Suddenly, there was a subtle change in the wind. For the most part it was unrecognizable, but Akira had learnt well to pick up on this particular change.

A figure now stood looming behind her, their identity covered by the shadows of the night.

Finally, a deep muffled voice spoke, "Akira."

Akira smiled, turning around to meet them. "Ah, I was wondering when you'd show up next. Good to see you, Mystogan."


	11. Chapter 11 - Mystogan Returns

_A/N - I swear I totally didn't forget I had a account ... ok ... maybe I did. Oops._

 _Finally remembered to update lmao._

* * *

 **Chapter 11 - Mystogan Returns**

Akira stood silently under the dim streetlight, staring at the figure who was standing in the shadows. She waited, watching for what his move would be. Her stance was relaxed, she knew he was no harm.

Slowly, he stepped forward so his face was half lit by the light. His mask still covered him, only the eyes visible. Reaching up with his hands, he gently removed it, his blue locks of hair falling free. Akira once more studied the red tattoo that streaked his face, admiring his appearance. She'd always wished he'd keep the mask off more often. But Mystogan was a man of the shadows, he'd always stay a mystery.

A gentle smile eased its way onto his face as he greeted her.

"Hello Akira."

Akira nodded in return, replying, "I was actually expecting your visit a bit earlier."

Mystogan responded, "There was certain … 'delays' on my mission. It took a while longer."

"You did end up interfering with Phantom Lord, didn't you?" Akira chuckled, shaking her head in amusement. _Just as I predicted._

In response, Mystogan admitted, "I did take down all the sub branches."

Akira broke out into laughter, remembering a conversation from earlier. She turned to him, laughing as she told him, "Ironically, Gramps and I joked about exactly that."

Now it was Mystogan's turn to chuckle, "You know me too well."

A silence seemed to settle over them vaguely.

"Well, is this a social visit, or do you want something?" The words came out of her mouth before she even realized how horribly worded they were. "Wait … that came out kinda rude … sorry!"

Mystogan shook his head, finding amusement in her stuttering. He knew was she meant by the question.

"No, you're right. I suppose after two years of travelling with a companion, it's … strange, to not have anyone by my side this time."

A grin broke out onto Akira's face, "I feel honoured! The almighty Mystogan missed my company."

A faint blush quickly spread on his cheeks as he quickly turned away. Clearing his throat, he changed subjects. "Anyhow, since it's been a while I thought we could go on another small mission. That is, if you wish to join me."

Akira smiled, "Sure, anything particular in mind?"

Mystogan shook his head, "No, I hadn't picked one out yet. Thought I'd let you decide if you chose to come."

"You just don't want to go to the guild do you?" Akira accused.

Mystogan's eyes widened for a second as he immediately denied, "No … Okay, yeah." He chuckled lightly, "It does get tiring casting the sleep spell every time I enter."

Akira nodded in acknowledgement, "Fair enough. I'll pick a semi-decent interesting one then. Also, I will let Mira know I'm going on a mission with you. Turns out Master forgot to tell them exactly where I was last time."

"Seriously?" Mystogan raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"Yeah. He said I was on a mission and left it at that, didn't go into detail. Some of them thought something bad had happened … they definitely weren't expecting to see me again, that much I could tell." Akira sighed in annoyance.

Curiously, Mystogan asked, "What was his reason for not informing them?"

Akira looked him dead in the eye, giving him an expression that read 'you're going to love hearing this' in a sarcastic manner. In an emotionless voice, she responded, "He was drunk."

Mystogan immediately sweat dropped, before rolling his eyes in irritated amusement.

"Of course he was."

* * *

Thankfully Mira had still been at the guild, so Akira was able to get inside and choose a mission to go on. She had promptly returned to where Mystogan was waiting, before the two of them left in the darkness of the night.

"So, which mission did you end up choosing?"

Mystogan had been silent for the most part, but now he decided to attempt to make small talk.

Akira nodded, it was probably wise for him to know. "Spotted one to take down a forest Vulcan. Apparently it's been causing trouble, few women have reported receiving undignified looks from it, but mainly it's stopping trade between two local towns because it's not letting anyone through."

Mystogan nodded, taking the information in. He mused, "Sounds interesting … large reward?"

Akira chuckled lightly, "Like you ever do the jobs for the money. Nah, it's not a high pay as the villagers aren't extremely rich, but I thought it'd be worth helping them."

"Agreed, others may not accept the mission otherwise."

Akira nodded, inattentively musing, "Ah well."

Deciding to change topics, Mystogan turned and asked, "So Mira was fine with you going on the mission?"

"Yeah, I told her I was going with you which surprised her. But she was glad I let her know instead of Gramps. He was already snoring drunk on the bar!"

Both Akira and Mystogan laughed, their voices echoing into the night.

Akira was at peace, she wouldn't have this any other way. Back with her guild mates again, yet also still able to spend time with Mystogan, just enjoying their company. The silence that took hold was not an awkward one, but rather comfortable. It was times like this Akira wished could last forever.

"So, how have you been?" Mystogan's voice cut through Akira's thoughts once more.

"Hmm?"

Mystogan rolled his eyes, "You heard me. Does it feel weird being back in the guild?"

Akira thought for a moment, before answering truthfully, "Yeah, I suppose. It's a nice weird though, I've been watching Natsu and Gray fight; the two of them are hilarious."

"Natsu still hard headed?" Mystogan chuckled.

His question seemed to spark something within Akira. Enthusiastically, she started telling him about changes in the guild. "Yeah, but you'd never believe it! Natsu, Gray, Erza and this new wizard you wouldn't know, Lucy, are all on a team!" She let that sink in before adding in jokingly, "Yes, Natsu and Gray are actually working together."

Surprise reflected from Mystogan's eyes, "Wow, really? Never could have predicted that."

Akira chuckled, "I know right! At least Erza keeps them in line."

Mystogan smiled. "Aside from that, anything else?"

"Oh yeah, loads. Turns out Loke is a Celestial Spirit, a zodiac one. He's Leo the lion," Akira quickly filled him in on the past events.

"Really?"

"Mm, and with the whole Phantom Lord incident, Gajeel and Juvia actually ended up joining the guild."

That comment caught Mystogan off guard the most. "They did? That's certainly … a surprise."

Akira nodded, "Yeah it was, many didn't like it. I actually just got from a mission with Gajeel few hours ago. Honestly, I don't think he's too bad." She continued to ramble on while Mystogan watched amused.

"I trust your judgement," he replied.

"Of course," she laughed, before turning serious. "And Laxus has become a dick."

Mystogan's first reaction was to stare in disbelief at her, before raising an eyebrow, signalling for Akira to continue.

"From the sound of it, he doesn't hang around the guild much anymore. He's rather rude to them all, he thinks he's far above them all. It's rather irritating." Akira gritted her teeth, fist clenching by her side. Laxus's change in behaviour had affected Akira more than she let on, she missed the old Laxus she once knew.

Slowly, Mystogan added, "Hmm, talking about Laxus, I'd be careful."

Now it was Akira's turn to be surprised. "Why?"

"Rumour is, he's planning something. No idea what it is, but I doubt it'll be anything but trouble. He's lost his way, and I worry the guild will suffer for it."

Sighing, Akira glanced up to the sky. "Hmm, I suppose I can see why people may think that. I will keep an eye out then, best be prepared. Although, I'd still like to hope that the Laxus I knew is still somewhere in there."

Understanding and admiration glistened in Mystogan's eyes, "You always look for the good in people, don't you?"

Without even looking back to him, Akira replied, "Of course, I never give up on others. No one is past saving."

From behind his mask, a faint smile crossed Mystogan's face. _A noble value to behold. Hopefully you can hang onto it, for in this cruel world, our morals are constantly tested. I just hope you never lose that innocent, Akira._

* * *

It hadn't been any trouble for Mystogan and Akira to find the village. It was a simple path, and the villagers had been more than relieved to see someone fulfil their request. After some quick questions, Mystogan had decided they knew enough to go and head out in search of it. Along the way Akira had decided to make some short talk.

"I'm just saying, you're so … weird. One minute you're dead quiet and don't speak, but then when we speak to clients you have no trouble talking."

"Well that's because I need to know the situation," Mystogan rolled his eyes at Akira's antics.

"Yeah, but-" before Akira had a chance to answer, a large shadow started to overshadow them. The two mages looked up to see a giant object hurdling towards them. They only had a split second to jump out of the way instead of being crushed. _Looks like the vulcan found us instead._

The vulcan slammed down, splitting apart Akira and Mystogan. Mystogan went flying backwards, while Akira was flung sideways, landing right before a giant rock slab, narrowly missing it by inches.

The vulcan seemed to grin, staring down its new targets. Its gaze landed on Akira, and no sooner than it had, hearts started to fill its eyes.

"Pretty girl!"

In a heartbeat, the vulcan started chasing towards Akira. Still recovering from the blow, Akira glanced up and stared wide-eyed as the giant monster charged at her. Where the hell is Mystogan?

On cue, Mystogan appeared behind it, moving his starves in quick movement to cast his sleeping spell.

The wave of power slammed through the vulcan, and it stopped its charge. However, instead of dropping asleep, the vulcan turned to face Mystogan, eyes alight with burning anger.

"Me don't like men. This pretty girl is mine."

Mystogan's eyes widened a fraction as the vulcan turned to charge at him.

"Watch out!" Akira yelled, still in shock. She hadn't expected the spell to fail them, but apparently it proved ineffective against the creature.

The vulcan reached Mystogan, throwing a punch. He quickly blocked, before trying to kick the legs out from underneath it. Both engaged in one on one combat, Mystogan barely keeping himself out of harms way. While Mystogan had good endurance and strength, the vulcan was a huge beast with large limbs, making it hard to get good hits in.

The vulcan caught him off guard, tripping Mystogan over. He grunted in pain as his back landed on the hard ground below him. _This isn't going to work! I need a distraction to cast my spell._

As if his prayers were heard, the familiar female voice of Akira's came thundering forwards as she yelled out, "Soul Dragon's Shattering Fist!"

Hands lit up in her magic, Akira punched the vulcan squarely on the jaws, sending it flying backwards. She charged again, following through with a wing attack.

The vulcan flew back, caught off guard by the sudden onslaught. Akira's eyes narrowed, she glared at the vulcan as it slowly managed to pick itself off the ground. Once up, she charged again, slamming her fist into its stomach, causing it to double over in pain.

She lifted her fist back, getting ready for another strike. As her hand came down, however, the vulcan managed to catch it midway. Apparently all it had taken was some time for the vulcan to adjust, and it was now ready to makes it move.

Still holding her fist, the vulcan brought back its other hand and smashed his fist into her stomach, letting go of her as she went flying back.

Akira landed with a loud bang, her back hitting the rock wall quite hand. She slid down it, kneeling on the ground as she panted to get her breath back.

She gritted her teeth, "Dammit, you're harder than I thought."

Before Akira had a chance to stand up however, the vulcan was standing in front of her. It reached out and grasped her in its large hands. Akira squirmed, trying desperately to free herself from it, but the vulcan simply crushed her in his hold. Akira gasped, desperately trying to take in air.

The vulcan grinned menacingly, staring down at the girl.

"Pretty girl all mine."

"Like hell I am," Akira snapped.

Gathering up most of her energy, Akira breathed in deeply, before releasing her magic spell.

"Soul Dragon's roar!"

The vulcan was sent flying backwards, its grip on Akira instantly released. It slammed into a tree, hitting its head hard. The vulcan tried to stand up, however it was quite disorientated, the hit to the head leaving him dizzy.

"Ow. Pretty girl can fight."

Akira grinned before turning over to where she left Mystogan.

"Now, Mystogan!"

Mystogan nodded in approval. While Akira had been taking on the vulcan, she had bought him time to set up his starves in a certain position to cast his spell.

With the vulcan still in a haze, he took his chance. Setting up his starves to cast his spell, he quickly performed the movements as he yelled, "Five layered magic circle: sacred song."

Five layers transcending into the sky appeared above the vulcan. Magic energy seemed to gather within the circles, before a large beam of magic was sent down, hitting the vulcan full force.

It screamed in agony, the spell injuring it greatly.

Finally, the spell finished. Akira looked back to where the vulcan was, glad to see it down and not moving. They had done it, the vulcan had been defeated.

A magic seal appeared over the vulcan, before it transformed into the form of a young boy. Akira stared confused for a second, before realization hitting her. _Vulcans use take-over. They take over a human's body as a host, so now the vulcan has been defeated, the boy is back to normal._

Smiling, she turned to Mystogan, "Looks like we take him back to the village, and it's a job well done."

Mystogan turned to her and nodded, "Yes. I'll grab him."

As Mystogan walked over to pick up the boy, she couldn't help but notice that he limped slightly. His left ankle must have been injured or something when he was tripped.

Mystogan wasted no time in picking up the boy, flinging him onto his back. He turned around, walking back to Akira. As he reached her, he spoke in a monotone voice, "We're done here."

Akira stood still as he walked off, before sighing.

"Well, that was … interesting."

* * *

They were fairly close to Magnolia now, still walking on their trip back to the guild. Whatever limp Mystogan had after the battle was long gone. There had been little conversation, Mystogan being naturally silent, and Akira not having anything to say.

Akira started to think about what would happen when she got home. _Would Gray and the rest finally be back?_ She made a mental note to ask how their relaxing holiday went. She tried to remember what day it was, when the thought finally struck her.

"You know, I just remembered. The Fantasia Parade in Magnolia is on at the moment, would have just started," she broke the silence.

Mystogan thought for a moment, trying to recall what she was talking about. "Oh yeah, it happens once a year. It's been a long time since I've seen the festival."

Akira smiled fondly. A silence settled over them once again.

Finally, Mystogan spoke up, "Perhaps if we hurry we can reach home before it finishes."

The look on Akira's face was priceless. She snapped her head towards him, quickly joking, "What, you're going to show your face in Magnolia? What on earth, who are you!?"

Mystogan rolled his eyes playfully, " _Ha-ha_ … I just have a bad feeling, that's all. Feels like I should be around Magnolia for next few days or something, I'm not really sure."

A bunch of emotions crossed Akira's face. "Oh … Well, try not to let your 'sense of impending doom' ruin my fun, okay?" She attempted to lighten the situation.

Mystogan turned to her, giving a disapproving glance. Now was not the time to joke around. "Akira …"

Akira cut him off before he could lecture her, sighing. "No, I know. But seriously, I really just need a few days to relax and enjoy myself."

"Fair enough," Mystogan curtly responded, sighing to himself. His first thoughts were that Akira did not care for his instinct feelings, but upon hearing her response, he realized she had listened, just wished for some downtime. He couldn't blame her, life in the guild was always hectic, especially hard for someone who'd returned after a few years of peaceful quietness.

Silence yet again filled the void.

A few minutes later, Mystogan was able to hear Akira curse to herself.

"Damn."

"What?" He raised an eyebrow, intrigued by her sudden display.

Akira sighed, turning to Mystogan as she answered, "I just realized, isn't there a Miss Fairy Tail contest each year during the festival?"

Mystogan hummed in agreement, "Yes, I believe so. The prize money is always good too, but of course most of the men enjoy it the most. What about it?"

Akira idly mused, "Wouldn't have minded joining in this year, just for the fun of it, seeing as it's the first time I've been home in a while, and a bit older. However, I'm pretty sure by the time we get home it would have already happened, I'll miss it."

Mystogan raised an eyebrow at Akira, incredulously replying, "I'm not complaining. The idea of men perving on you doesn't sit well with me."

A grin broke out onto Akira's face as she teased, "Please, we both know I could win."

Mystogan was beyond grateful for his mask, for his cheeks lit up scarlet at her response as he shrieked out, "Akira! Don't say things like that to me!"

Akira laughed, grinning widely.

"You're such a shy virgin. It's amusing."

If Mystogan was capable of going even redder than he already was, he certainly would have. _Darn you Akira!_


End file.
